Elle et lui
by anhelo
Summary: Cela fait dix huit mois qu'Harry recherche Draco mais la vie n'est pas toujours simple et les surprises se profilent toujours au coin de la rue slash HPDM
1. Elle danse seule

**Une petite fic de quatre ou cinq chapitres (on verra) un peu particuliere **

**Comme je suis incapable de faire autre chose c'est un slash**

**bonne lecture et bonne année**

Elle apparaît devant moi, auréolée de cette lumière artificielle, trop vive, pour l'obscurité régnant dans la salle.

Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais ici. En fait c'est une très longue histoire, en rapport avec Draco Malfoy, j'entends d'ici la voix ironique d'Hermione dire que de toutes façons avec moi tout à un rapport avec le roi des Serpentards.

Faisons un petit retour en arrière d'environ un an et demi.

L'ombre de Voldemort s'étendait alors de plus en plus sur le sorcier mais aussi sur celui des moldus. Les Mangemorts multipliaient les attaques chez ces derniers, attaques que les autorités faisaient passer pour des attentats terroristes d'un mouvement inconnu.

L'Ordre du Phœnix était sur les dents et bien que de nombreux renforts étaient venus grossir nos rangs, nous ne savions plus ou donner de la tête. Nos espions dans le camp adverse nous tenaient régulièrement informé mais leur maître commençait à les soupçonner, Severus Snape de part sa proximité avec Dumbledore, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy à cause de leur esprit de contradiction.

Oui, je sais, à moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc, cette famille de Sang-Pur abonné à la maison Serpentard qui ne suit pas le maître, ça a de quoi vous déconcerter. Je suppose que Lucius se jugeait trop haut pur s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit et Narcissa l'a surtout fait pour protéger son unique enfant. Mais cela n'a pas tout a fait marché comme ils l'avaient prévu, à 17 ans Draco n'avait toujours pas reçu la Marque et Lucius ne trouvait plus d'excuses valables pour soustraire son fils à la volonté de Voldemort. S'il ne livrait pas son fils, sa couverture ainsi que celle de sa femme, partiraient en fumée et toute l'aide de Dumbledore ne serait pas encore suffisante pour empêcher la fureur de Tom de ses déchaîner sur eux.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il vint à la tombée de la nuit à Poudlard récupérer discrètement son fils, une semaine jour pour jour avant la Grande Victoire que je nomme personnellement le plus grand massacre que cette putain de Terre n'ait jamais connu.

Désolé pour ça, je crois que les vapeurs de la vodka commencent à embrumer mon cerveau à moins que cela ne soit la vision angélique mais pourtant si sexuelle devant mes yeux, qui me font oublier que je suis sensé être un gentil garçon toujours bien poli, après tout je suis le Sauveur, celui élevé au rang de Saint pour avoir tué !

Vous ne voyez toujours pas le rapport entre Lui et Elle ?

Cela fait presque dix huit mois qu'avec Snape nous recherchons Draco, tout ce que nous savons c'est que son père l'a caché quelque part, mais impossible de savoir ou. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'après notre victoire il n'est pas revenu, pourquoi ? Est-il mort ? Incapable de revenir ? Ou peut-être ne sait il pas que nous avons gagné ?!

Vous allez me dire que je n'ai qu'à demander à ses parents. Seul problème c'est que Jedusor a découvert leur trahison et les a torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ou est-il ? Que fait-il en ce moment ? Est-il heureux ? Pense t-il des fois à nous ?…….A moi ?

Il me manque, un peu trop certainement. Tout en poursuivant mes études je le recherche inlassablement, le moindre petit indice m'apporte l'espoir de le retrouver mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien trouvé de solide et la dépression me guette, attendant patiemment son heure. Mais je m'accroche, juste pour revoir ses mèches argentées brillaient sous l'éclat du soleil et ses yeux de la couleur d'un orage d'été.

Il était évident que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, mais les circonstances nous ont obligés à garder nos distances. Si à l'époque j'avais su, tout aurait été différent. Le goût de ses lèvres posées délicatement sur les miennes, lors de notre seul et unique baiser, est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Ceci ne vous explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis assis sur une baquette d'une boite de strip-tease londonienne moldue. Il y a un mois le ministère de la magie a détecté la magie de Draco a deux blocs d'ici. Je suis donc venu mener ma petite enquête et par hasard dans la rue je suis tombé sur cet ange brun aux mèches bleu électrique, fasciné, envoûté dérouté par cette beauté étrange je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici : The Purple Room, une boite de strip très réputée dans la capitale anglaise.

Ce doit être l'une de ses étudiantes désargentées, à cause du crash boursier dû aux mystérieux attentats, qui exhibent leur charme pour vivre. Elle est aussi belle que la nuit, aussi sensuelle que la pluie et aussi mystérieuse que l'Univers, je ne peux décrire ce qu'elle éveille en moi, ni les raisons pour lesquelles elle enflamme tous mes sens. Depuis notre première rencontre dés que j'ai un peu de temps je viens ici.

Vous devez vous dire que je laisse facilement tomber Draco, mais vous vous trompez, je passe mes journées à le chercher et le soir je viens ici, m'enivrer d'alcool et de l'érotisme de cet ange ténébreux.

**Perdu seul à l'autre bout du monde  
Je tue le temps seconde après seconde  
Je n'attends rien du hasard  
Je sais qu'elle vient ici tous les soirs**

Elle remonte lentement sur la scène, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, plissant les yeux à cause des projecteurs braqués sur elle. Sa jupe fendue, laisse apercevoir une cuisse finement galbée et légèrement halée.

**Elle danse seule  
Ephémère et légère  
J'oublie tout, mon passé, mes misères  
Elle danse seule, seule  
**

Elle dénoue lentement sa cravate suivant le rythme envoûtant de la musique, puis la laisse tomber à ses pieds. Elle défait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise immaculée, avant de s'asseoir lentement sur une simple chaise noire, elle s'amuse à attiser les clients en ouvrant effrontément ses jambes.

**Et je trime toute la journée  
Oui je trime pour ne pas penser  
J'ai quitté les miens depuis si longtemps  
Quand la nuit vient, je m'enivre et j'attends  
**

Elle se relève gracieusement et retire sensuellement son chemisier, son soutien gorge blanc en dentelle apparaît alors à notre vue. Ses mains jouent avec la fermeture de sa jupe mais ne la descendent pas.

**Elle danse seule  
Ephémère et légère  
J'oublie tout, mon passé, mes misères  
Elle danse seule, seule  
**

Lorsque enfin le tissus de soie noir caresse ses jambes, je sens la salle se tendre d'appréhension mais déjà le volume de la musique baisse, elle ne fait jamais d'intégrale, même si le propriétaire du club lui a demandé des milliers de fois tout en lui promettant monts et merveilles.

**Mais je ne sais rien de sa vie  
C'est certainement mieux ainsi  
Elle sourit souvent mais parle peu  
Ça suffit à me rendre heureux**


	2. I'm not like all of the other girls

**Le deuxieme chapitre la chanson est de Garbage "You look so fine"**

**comme j'ai eu quelques prob d'uploades je vous mets le deuxieme chapitre dans la foulée en plus ça tombe bien je le prefere au premier!**

**Bonne lecture**

**I'm not like all of the other girls**

**I won't take it like the other girls**

**I won't fake it like the other girls**

**That you used to know**

_**Je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres filles**_

_**Je ne le prendrai pas comme les autres filles**_

_**Je ne le dissimulerai pas comme les autres filles**_

_**Que tu as eu l'habitude de rencontrer**_

Je l'attends à l'extérieur de la boite dans une petite ruelle sombre et nauséabonde, la pluie se met à tomber mais ce n'est guère étonnant après tout nous sommes à Londres. Je me sens comme un de ses vieux pervers qui attendent les strip-teaseuses après leur show, afin de leur proposer une passe pour arrondir leur fin de mois.

La porte s'ouvre doucement accompagné d'un léger grincement. Elle apparaît, légèrement surprise par ma présence elle recule dans l'obscurité.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais je ne fais pas d'extra.

Sa voix tremble, elle est effrayée par moi, je recule lentement vers la rue éclairée ce qui lui permettra de voir mon visage et peut être de la rassurer un peu sur mes intentions.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Miss, voyez vous je recherche quelqu'un peut être l'avez-vous croisé ?

Pour prouver ma bonne foi je tends une photo de Draco, elle s'approche lentement et la regarde longuement.

-L'avez vous vu ?

Elle hésite, se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-Non, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

-Moi aussi.

Son regard s'arrête sur mon visage, je peux lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux, à moins que ce ne soit le reflet de la mienne.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas dormi ?

Sa question me surprend et ses yeux continuent de lire mon âme.

-Je ne compte plus.

-J'allais boire un café, vous voulez venir avec moi ? Ça vous fera peut être du bien de parler.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire, elle fait confiance trop rapidement ça risque de lui jouer des tours.

-Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas inventé tout ça pour passer un peu de temps en votre compagnie ?

- Les yeux ne mentent jamais.

Je la suit lentement jusqu'à un petit bar, sombre et enfumé, propice aux confidences. Elle s'assoit à la table du fond et m'invite à faire de même.

-Je suis désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée : Vitalie Rosman.

Vitalie un prénom original pour une personne qui a l'air de l'être tout autant.

-Harry Potter.

C'est bien la première fois que je dois me présenter, d'habitude les gens savent qui je suis dés que j'entre dans une pièce.

-Et qui est ce jeune homme sur la photo ?

-C'est compliqué… un ex meilleur ennemi, je suppose que c'est le meilleur moyen de définir notre relation.

Elle me sourit, le serveur approche et nous demande ce que nous voulons boire, elle prend un café et moi une bière pression. Quelques minutes plus tard il revient avec nos consommations.

-Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparu ?

-ça va bientôt faire un an et demi.

Elle remue distraitement sa cuillère dans son café.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ?

-Il a été aperçu pas loin d'ici.

Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il a lancé un sort et que le ministère de la magie l'a localisé !

-Je suis sûre que vous le retrouverez.

Et le pire c'est que moi aussi, mais dans combien de temps ?

-Je suis désolée, je vais devoir y aller j'ai cours demain matin.

Elle se lève et cherche dans son sac son porte monnaie mais je suis plus prompt qu'elle.

-C'est moi qui vous ai invité, c'est à moi de payer.

-Laissez, ça me fait plaisir.

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

-Vous faites quoi comme études ?

-De la psychologie, le club c'est juste pour payer mes frais de scolarité.

-Je m'en étais douté.

Elle à l'air rassuré que je ne la juge pas et que je comprenne ses motivations. Elle me tend une petite carte.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, appelez moi.

Je la regarde.

-Pourquoi ?

Le bus arrive, elle grimpe dedans.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le bus redémarre et l'emporte au loin dans la nuit.


	3. Je voudrais que tu me consoles

**Un trés court chapitre la suite devrait arriver ce soir ou demain matin**

**Petite annonce: j'ai écrit avec Tatu une fic intitulée "de chaudes retrouvailles" sous le pseudo des frustratrices associées **

**Bonne lecture **(la chanson est de Julie Zenatti)

**Je voudrais que tu me consoles  
Afin que je ne sombre pas  
**

Cela fait trois jours qu'a eu lieu notre rencontre et depuis cette carte de visite me brûle les doigts. Je veux l'appeler mais que lui dire ? Rien. Alors je continue inlassablement à parcourir les rues sales du quartier questionnant tout ceux que je croisais, leur montrant la photo de Draco, mais rien aucune trace de lui, j'ai envie de baisser les bras mais un ange passe et me rattrape de justesse.

-Harry ?

-Vitalie.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Je lui fais un maigre sourire qui se veut rassurant.

-Viens.

Elle m'entraîne à sa suite vers un parc non loin.

-Si tu me racontais ce qui t'arrive.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je désespère le revoir un jour.

Je m'amuse nonchalamment à shooter dans un caillou, évitant ainsi un regard trop inquisiteur.

-Il faut que tu continues à avoir la foi, ta bonne étoile te guidera.

Elle me regarde ennuyée, se mord l'intérieur de la joue puis éclate de rire.

-Désolée c'est mon coté mystique qui reprend le dessus.

-C'est pas grave.

Je lui adresse un sourire plus franc que le premier.

-Si ça l'est, je suis une « scientifique », je devrai réfléchir de manière plus logique, mais depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai besoin de m'évader de temps en temps , de croire à ces contes qu'on nous raconte lorsqu'on est enfant.

-Quand sont-ils morts ?

-Il y a deux ans lors de l'incendie de notre maison, je n'ai plus rien d'eux à part ce que contient ma mémoire.

-Il te reste de la famille ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, mes parents s'étaient fâchés avec eux et de toutes façons ils vivent à l'étranger.

Tout en parlant nous avons descendu l'allée centrale du parc, Vitalie bifurque vers la droite et pénètre dans le jardin d'enfant, elle s'assoie sur un des bancs entourant le bac à sable, je la rejoins, son regard se perd sur les enfants jouant tranquillement.

-Vitalie ?

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

-Pas grave,….. Tu me le dirais si t'avais vu le garçon de la photo ?

Elle me regarde surprise.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

-Lorsque je t'ai montré la photo tu as semblé hésiter.

-Je te promets que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai une étrange impression.

-Comment ça ?

-La sensation de le connaître, peut être l'ai-je vu dans un de mes rêves prémonitoires.

-Des rêves prémonitoires ?

Pourquoi suis-je encore étonné de ce genre de chose alors que je vis dans un monde ou la magie existe ?!

-Oui j'en fais de temps en temps même si je ne m'en souviens pas clairement.

-Tu l'as vu ou pas ?

-C'est possible, je t'ai dit que je ne m'en souvenais plus !

Elle détourne ses yeux de moi, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, je n'aurai pas dû crier sur elle, après tout elle n'y est pour rien dans tout cela !

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais ça fait si longtemps que je le recherche.

-Je comprends, mais ne crois tu pas qu'il ne souhaite peut être pas qu'on le retrouve ?

**J'ai decidé de repondre aux reviews dans le dernier chapitre (qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite!) mais je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'en ont laissé!**

**à ce soir ou demain matin!**


	4. Etre une femme

**Me revoila, promesse tenue! lol La chanson est "être une femme" de Anggun **

**bonne lecture**

**_Etre une femme_**

C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais dit qu'il ne voulait peut être pas revenir dans le monde sorcier, en fait, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre en compte cette possibilité. Admettre qu'il s'était enfui revenait, à admettre le fait qu'il m'avait rayé de sa vie définitivement et cela je ne le supporte pas.

-Oups j'ai touché là où ça fait mal ! Désolée.

-Non tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est vrai que j'agis de manière égoïste, mais même s'il ne veut pas revenir parmi les siens, je voudrai qu'il me le dise en face et après je le laisserai tranquille.

Elle affiche un sourire tendre et rassurant. Le ballon d'une petite fille, jouant non loin, vient rouler à ses pieds, elle le ramasse et va lui rendre, pour la remercier l'enfant, tendrement, l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Ne te moque pas !

-Je ne me moque pas je trouve cela mignon, c'est tout.

Elle affiche une mine boudeuse que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu'à présent.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je t'achète une glace.

Un sourire resplendissant envahit son visage.

-Une double, avec de la chantilly et des éclats de noisette caramélisés ?

Je ris face à son comportement enfantin.

-Si tu veux !

Nous nous éloignons du bac à sable pour nous rapprocher du vendeur ambulant de glace, Vitalie ressemble de plus en plus à une enfant, elle rit et saute partout, quelle drôle de fille ! Dire qu'au début c'est sa beauté qui m'a attiré et maintenant je n'y prête même plus attention, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est sa fraîcheur et ses éclats de rire.

Nous prenons nos glaces et repartons nous promener dans le parc. Nous chahutons comme deux collégiens, racontons des bêtises et nous moquons de tous ceux qui, par malheur, croisent notre chemin.

Nous franchissons la grille et remontons l'avenue principale.

-Vitalie tu nous emmènes ou ?

Elle me fait un léger clin d'œil et me répond :

-Tu verras !

Nous nous engageons dans les quartiers dits « populaires »,où un arc en ciel de couleurs s'affichent sur les façades comme pour faire oublier la grisaille du temps londonien.

-J'adore passer par ici, bon d'un autre côté, j'habite dans ce coin donc j'y suis un peu obligée mais j'adore toute cette chaleur comme si je me réveillais d'une longue hibernation et que les rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau, je sais pas si c'est très compréhensible !

-Si ça l'est, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ne marche pas, elle danse, comme si la joie l'habitait, alors que sa vie n'a rien de facile, elle oublie ses malheurs pour jouir du moment présent.

C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque sa tenue, un vieux jean prés du corps, un tee-shirt rouge vif sur lequel est inscrite cette phrase :** Être une femme**, une veste en velours noire, une paire de basket usée et pour parfaire-le tout une besace kaki, qui se balance au gré de ses mouvements, accrochée à son épaule. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la strip-teaseuse que j'admirai comme si dans ce corps deux entités se battaient : la femme fatale qui allume les hommes sans jamais rien leur donner et la petite fille paumée qui aurait encore bien besoin de ses parents.

La réalité me frappe elle est tout simplement moi : Harry celui qui cherche l'affection et le Survivant surentraîné pour assassiner un monstre. Nous avons tous les deux forgés une image de nous qui n'a rien de réel parce que la vie nous a obligé à le faire.

**Être une femme, une femme**

**Laisse mes talons aiguilles  
Faire de moi une fille  
Sans me regarder  
Comme un objet  
Sur le vent qui joue  
Dévoile mes genoux  
Mais jamais questions d'attirer sur moi l'intention**

Au passage elle attrape ma main et la serre, elle se met à courir zigzaguant entre les femmes rentrant du marché, elle rit, bondit, sourit, tire la langue aux gamins, je la suis voulant, moi aussi, retrouver cette innocence qu'elle feint. Elle oublie tout ces regards lubriques qu'elle peut apercevoir en jouant les sales gosses, elle se lave de leur pêché en se replongeant dans une enfance sécurisante.

Elle ne revendique rien de ce qu'elle est, de l'image qu'on lui colle, même si elle a conscience de l'attraction qu'elle exerce sur la gente masculine et féminine, elle n'en joue pas dans la vie

**Sur mes longs cheveux  
Derrière la couleur de mes yeux  
Il y a juste quelqu'un qui veut  
Etre une femme, une femme  
Et sur le dessin de ma bouche  
Tu as cette peau que tu touches  
Il y a juste quelqu'un qui peut  
Etre une femme, une femme  
**

Elle me traîne jusqu'à une maison jaune aux volets bleus, nous empruntons l'escalier extérieur et atterrissons au troisième étage juste sous les toits, elle extirpe de son sac ses clés ou plutôt devrais-je dire ses deux clés et le nombre incalculable de porte-clefs multicolores auxquelles elles sont attachées. Elle ouvre lentement la petite porte et me laisse passer.

-Tu sais que ce sont les hommes qui normalement laissent passer les femmes devant et non l'inverse !**  
**

Nous nous trouvons dans un petit appartement le sien évidemment ! Un salon minuscule et une petite cuisine avec un bar en zinc, elle me fait signe de m'installer sur le canapé, un peu défoncé, recouvert d'un tissu jaune pâle. Je suis les ordres implicites de la miss, elle va dans la cuisine me laissant ainsi le loisir d'inspecter plus attentivement les lieux.

Sur le mur face à moi se trouve une grande bibliothèque recouverte ou plutôt submergée de livres, toute une partie concerne les légendes et la mythologie, une autre la psychologie et puis il y a aussi des classiques qu'on nous oblige à lire à l'école.

A ma droite, l'unique fenêtre de la pièce donne sur une école maternelle, à ma gauche une porte, sûrement celle de sa chambre.

Elle revient avec dans chaque main un verre de limonade glacée, les dépose sur la table basse un peu bancale et après avoir enlevé ses chaussures s'assoit en tailleur à coté de moi.

Nous discutons pendant prés d'une heure sur tout et rien, de la pollution dans le centre de Londres à la meilleure marque de cookies, tout y passe, je la vois nerveusement tripoter sa montre.

-Un problème ?

-J'ai un entretien pour un stage dans moins d'une heure.

-Je vais te laisser alors !

-Non reste, je vais prendre une douche en vitesse, me changer et après on ira à la station de bus ensemble.

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et se précipite dans sa chambre attrapant au passage sa tenue, elle laisse par habitude la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, j'y jette un coup d'œil, voyeur, mais elle est déjà sous la douche. Je me retourne pour me rendre au salon, lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec un lion.

A droite de l'encadrement de la porte, un grand dessin argenté sur fond noir représente un lion autour duquel s'est enroulé un serpent.

**Être une femme, une femme**

**Laisse mes envies de soie  
En dehors de toi  
Mes jambes se croiser  
Mon corps bouger  
Mes sourires glamour  
Mon parfum du jour  
N'ont pas l'intention d'attirer sur moi l'attention**

Merlin seul sait pourquoi il m'a fallu prés d'un quart d'heure pour me remettre de cette découverte mais tout fut oublié lorsque Vitalie vint me rejoindre.

Elle porte un costume sombre fabriqué dans un tissu fluide, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, entrouverte, laissant deviner sa poitrine, elle a pour l'occasion troquée ses baskets pour une paire de bottes en cuir. Elle s'est légèrement maquillée. Deux choses contredisent l'aspect strict de sa tenue : ses mèches bleues et son sac kaki.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ! J'ai besoin de ce stage pour valider mon année et je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté !

Je retiens difficilement mon rire au point que des larmes apparaissent au bord de mes cils. Elle est définitivement un ange envoyé par le ciel pour me rattraper.

**N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez j'aime toujours recevoir des reviews (comme tout le monde!)**


	5. Nuit

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, dont je suis plutôt fière dans le sens ou je ne pensais pas être capable de l'écrire !**

**la chanson est "nuit" de Goldman**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : Draco a disparu depuis prés de dix huit mois, Harry le recherche partout, un jour au cours de ces investigations il rencontre Vitalie une jeune fille étudiante en psychologie et strip-teaseuse la nuit, ils deviennent amis……**

**Je repondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi à ce moment là ! Ah et Draco n'est pas mort je vous rassure !!**

**Bonne lecture**

Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au lieu de son entretien et ai promis de l'attendre. Maintenant, j'arpente une rue commerçante, jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans les vitrines, n'y voyant rien de particulièrement intéressant. Tout en tuant le temps, j'observe avec minutie tous les visages masculins passant non loin de moi. Après un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure, je sens un poids s'abattre sur mon dos et mes épaules.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Vitalie !! Vu le grand sourire que tu arbores, je suppose que tu as décroché ton stage. »

« Exacte. Je suis contente, un centre d'aide aux ados en difficulté, c'est exactement ce que je recherchais. »

« Pour fêter ça, je t'invite au restaurant. »

Elle semble gênée.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois tenir ma place à la boite. »

« Tu ne peux pas rater juste un soir ? »

« Harry, j'ai besoin de cet argent pour payer mon loyer et mes études. »

C'est vrai j'avais presque oublié cet infime détail.

« Désolé »

« Pas grave, ce que je propose c'est qu'on passe à la boite, je fais mon show et après on va manger, ça te va ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête et lui adresse un léger sourire.

Je me retrouve dans la boite, accoudé au bar dans la pénombre et entouré de volutes de fumées, assis sur un tabouret,sirotant un verre de whisky pur malt. La musique lente et envoûtante du strip de Vitalie débute, mon regard est fixé sur les reflets ambrés de ma boisson, je n'ose pas la regarder.

J'ai honte d'avoir pu désirer ce corps sans connaître sa propriétaire, je ne veux pas être un parmi des milliers de voyeurs, je veux avoir une place à part dans sa vie.

Elle est une colombe parmi des vautours.

Nous avons calmement mangé dans un petit restaurant français, parlant de ses études, de nos passions, de nos familles et amis. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en sa compagnie.

Et maintenant nous sommes en bas de chez elle, embarrassés comme deux adolescents que nous sommes encore, ne désirant pas réellement nous séparer, mais n'osant pas non plus franchir un nouveau cap dans notre relation.

« Tu veux monter ? »

Sa voix est hésitante, presque inaudible.

« Tu désires que je monte ? »

La c'est le chien qui se mord la queue ! Elle rougit, elle est mignonne avec cette jolie couleur pourpre sur ces joues.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle, nos lèvres se cherchent, se frôlent et se trouvent. Un baiser innocent, presque chaste,et pourtant annonciateur de tellement de délices.

Nous nous séparons, sa main se glisse dans l'une des miennes et m'entraîne vers son appartement.

**La nuit t'habille dans mes bras  
Pâles rumeurs et bruits de soie  
Conquérante immobile  
Reine du sang des villes  
Je la supposais, la voilà  
**

La pièce est très peu éclairée, une petite lampe de chevet est allumée dans un coin, la pénombre est rassurante.

Elle initie ce deuxième baiser plus passionné, un peu moins retenu. Mes mains caressent ses épaules, je lui enlève sa veste.

Tout doucement………………

Je l'attire vers moi et l'installe sur mes genoux, tout en la dévorant de baisers. Elle gémit doucement contre ma peau. Elle commence à perdre pied, la réalité s'efface dans les méandres du désir.

**  
Tout n'est plus qu'ombre, rien ne ment  
Le temps demeure et meurt pourtant  
Tombent les apparences  
Nos longs, si longs silences  
Les amants se perdent en s'aimant  
**

Vitalie défait ma braguette déformée par la bosse de mon érection, j'essaye de faire de même avec son pantalon mais les petits mouvements qu'elle imprime contre mes hanches par les siennes me déconcentrent trop pour que je puisse accomplir ma tâche.

Elle sourit, elle me devine hésitant, timide, ému peut être ?

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« J'ai mieux à faire que ça ! »

Pour prouver qu'elle dit vrai, sa langue se faufile à nouveau entre mes dents et entame une danse envoûtante avec la mienne. Elle se détache de moi, me tend sa main et m'entraîne cette fois vers sa chambre.

Elle me pousse sur son lit et s'assoit à califourchon sur le haut de mes cuisses, je défais sa chemise que je jette ou je peux ! Elle enlève mon tee-shirt et laisse ses longs ongles vagabonder sur ma peau fragile, je ne retiens pas un frisson délicieux. Elle pince insolemment mes tétons, plaisir étonnant et inconnu pour moi.

Je cherche dans son dos l'agrafe de son soutien gorge que je défais lestement.

**  
Solitaire à un souffle de toi  
Si près tu m'échappes déjà  
Mon intime étrangère  
Se trouver c'est se défaire  
A qui dit-on ces choses-là ?  
**

Elle s'allonge contre mon torse et loge sa tête dans mon cou, ses lèvres suçotent le lobe de mon oreille.

Je l'allonge sur le dos, ignorant mon érection plus que douloureuse encore emprisonnée dans mes vêtements et je découvre de mes lèvres ce corps si désirable.

Je la pénètre ne la lâchant pas du regard, j'ai besoin de me noyer dans ses yeux si perçants.

J'entame une série lente de va et vient, la tenant toujours contre mon corps, ne désirant qu'une chose atteindre les limbes du plaisirs avec elle.

Alors que je jouis, l'image de Draco s'impose à mon esprit, j'ai envie de pleurer, je me retire de ce corps que j'ai l'impression d'avoir souillé.

Je me dégoûte, comment ai-je pu leur faire ça ?

Vitalie s'endort après avoir déposé un ultime baiser sur mes lèvres.

**  
As down lights up another day  
Visions I once had fade away  
All of those words unspoken  
My wildest dreams off broken  
It wasn't supposed to be that way  
**

Je la laisse dormir tranquillement dans son lit et retourne dans son salon, je fouille dans les poches de mon manteau qui gît encore à terre et saisis mon portable.

J'appelle la seule personne qui pourra m'aider.

« Herm, désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de parler avec toi, on peut se voir demain ? »

….

« Au manoir Malfoy, si Sirius me donne l'autorisation d'y aller. »

…

« A demain. »

Je retourne dans la chambre, mon bel ange est toujours endormi, je m'allonge à ses côtés et la serre dans mes bras. Je ne sais toujours pas si je serai encore là demain matin quand elle se réveillera, aurai-je le courage de l'affronter alors que l'image de Draco continue à me hanter ? Et qu'est que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? J'ai toute une nuit pour y penser.

**  
Should I leave why should I stay  
Solitaire à un souffle de toi  
Leavin'behind me yesterday  
Si près tu m'echappes déjà  
Am I free or forsaken  
Mon intime étrangère  
Cheated or awakened  
Se trouver, se défaire  
Does it matter anyway ?**


	6. Pas d'amis comme toi

**La chanson est de Stephan Eicher "pas d'amis comme toi"**

_Je voudrai vous remercier pour vos reviews! je vais repondre à tout ce qui en est ressorti!_

_**Vitalie:** Elle vous intrigue voire vous enerve un peu, c'est normal, certaines (certains?) voit un rapport entre elle et Draco peut être peut être pas! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais spolier les prochains chapitres!_

_**Harry:** sa conduite est celle de quelqu'un qui recherche à tout prix du réconfot alors qu'il ressent une trés grande detresse, il se donne une derniere chance pour retrouver Draco, s'il echoue, il essayera de l'oublier dans les bras de Vitalie._

**BlackNemesis**: _je crois que tu fais un blocage sur le prénom de Vitalie parce pour toi Harry ne peut être qu'avec Draco! (dsl pour la chanson de Natasha St Pierre c'est pas non plus une de mes préférées mais elle collée ave le chapitre!)  
_

**Bonne lecture**

Lorsque je me réveille, après une nuit de doutes et de questionnements, le corps chaud et doux, étendu jusque la à mes cotés, a disparu laissant place à une ombre pesante. J'enfile mon caleçon, qui gisait jusque la au pied du lit.

Le chant enivrant d'une sirène, parvient à mes oreilles, en provenance de la salle de bain. Je pénètre dans la pièce, elle est allongée dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés, trop plongée dans ses pensées elle ne m'a pas entendu entrer. Je m'agenouille sur le carrelage blanc, fêlé à certains endroit, je caresse sa main posée négligemment sur le rebord, elle ouvre les yeux, surprise, et me sourit tendrement, mon coeur se tord, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

**Quand tu traverses la pièce ****  
****en silence ****  
****que tu passes devant moi ****  
****je regarde tes jambes ****  
****la lumière ****  
****tombant sur tes cheveux**

"Je..."

Elle pose deux doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas de promesses que tu ne seras pas capable de tenir,hier s'est passé ce qui s'est passé, je ne dis pas que j'ai pas envie de recommencer mais je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça"

Elle sort de l'eau, m'éblouissant de nouveau par sa nudité, puis Vitalie s'enroule dans une grande serviette, je n'ai toujours pas bougé! Elle comprend mieux que moi ce que je ressens!

**Quand tu t'approches de moi ****  
****ton parfum ****  
****me fait baisser les yeux ****  
****et si tu touches mes mains ****  
****je m'arrange ****  
****pour ne pas y penser**

Je retourne dans la chambre, je me rhabille et attends tranquillement sur le lit qu'elle me rejoigne.

Je la dévore des yeux, son baggy kaki pas trop large qui dessine parfaitement ses hanches épanouies, sa chemise jaune qui dévoile la peau pâle de son ventre que j'ai embrassé inlassablement hier soir. Elle est resplendissante et pourtant une fois encore l'image de Draco se superpose à la sienne. J'en suis à un point ou je recherche chez elle, le moindre trait en commun avec lui.

Il faut que j'arrête tout de suite, elle ne mérite pas pareil traitement.

**Je n'ai pas d'ami ****  
****comme toi ****  
****oh no no no ****  
****pas d'autre ami ****  
****comme toi**

Je sais combien il serait facile pour moi d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec elle, mais le fantôme de Draco serait toujours présent!

"Je dois partir, mais je ne veux pas rester sur un silence."

Elle me regarde un peu étonnée, par ce que je viens de dire.

"J'ai un cours de communication, je dois y aller, mais ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi... pour parler."

Elle dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, ma main se glisse dans son cou, au moment ou ma langue pénètre dans sa bouche et entame une tendre danse, avec sa réciproque.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, son front collé au mien, elle soupire et embrasse le bout de mon nez.

**Je comprends mieux le monde ****  
****en t'observant ****  
****je crois que j'y vois plus clair ****  
****je n'ai pas trouvé la clef ****  
****du mystère ****  
****mais je m'en suis approché**

"Ne rends pas cela encore plus difficile. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps."

J'acquiesce, elle prend ses clés et nous sortons de son appartement, je l'accompagne en silence jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus puis je m'enfonce dans la banlieue pour trouver une ruelle tranquille, afin de transplaner jusqu'aux grilles du manoir Malfoy.

XXXXXX

Je discute tranquillement avec Hermione dans le salon du manoir. C'est une scène totalement surréaliste !

Je me sens un peu comme chez moi, tout m'est familier, il faut dire qu'après la disparition de Draco, j'ai passé des semaines à le fouiller de fond en comble avec l'aide d'Hermione, Severus et Sirius.

Les elfes de maison continuent à entretenir la bâtisse et les terres en mémoire de leurs défunts maîtres mais très certainement aussi dans l'espoir de voir réapparaître un jour l'héritier légitime du domaine.

J'ai raconté à Hermione mon aventure avec Vitalie, je lis le reproche dans ses yeux, mais elle ne me juge pas, elle comprend ce qui se passe pour moi, mes doutes, mes peurs.

« Que vas tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, de toutes façons pour le moment elle veut mettre un peu de distance entre nous. »

« C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Non, mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus sain pour nous deux. »

« Tu fais comme tu veux ! Bon mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on se revoit ici ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'on est passé à coté de quelques choses en fouillant la maison. »

« Ah non, Harry ne recommence pas ça ! On a passé des semaines ici et on a rien trouvé ! »

Severus et Sirius entrent à leur tour dans la pièce, l'animosité entre les deux est retombée depuis la mort de Voldemort, à un niveau supportable.

« Pour une fois Mr Potter je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger. »

Je déteste quand il m'appelle par mon nom de famille, me rappelant ainsi cette position dominante qu'il avait envers moi lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, si on ne trouve rien de plus je laisserai tomber définitivement. »

Ma décision les surprend, Hermione est la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole !

« On ne te demande pas d'abandonner, mais de trouver un autre sens à ta vie que celui de retrouver Draco. »

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas que ces touchantes marques d'affection me laissent de glace, mais je dois être rentré à Poudlard pour le repas donc si on pouvait s'y mettre tout de suite ! »

Severus : « Mr je casse l'ambiance en quelques secondes ! »

Nous répartissons les différentes pièces et nous mettons à la tache, je commence par la cuisine, j'ai pas grand espoir d'y trouver quelque chose mais peut-être arriverais-je à mettre la main sur un elfe qui me préparera un bon repas, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin !

XXXXXX

Assis sur l'immense lit de feu Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, mon regard s'égare cela fait trois heures que nous cherchons et toujours rien.

Je balaye des yeux l'impressionnante bibliothèque en chêne renforcée au coin par de l'or blanc, je remarque ce petit livre abîmé parmi ceux reliés en cuivre, frappés d'or, un recueil de poème de Rimbaud : Une saison en enfer, une édition originale d'après Severus. Je me saisis de l'œuvre machinalement et vais rejoindre Hermione dans la penderie, enfin dans la pièce de 50 mètres carrés ou sont entreposés tous les vêtements du couple !

Elle est assise par terre, éreintée et sûrement affamée !

Elle me prend le livre de mains.

« c'est pour Vitalie ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu ne sais pas que la mère d'Arthur Rimbaud s'appelait Vitalie ? L'une de ses sœurs aussi d'ailleurs ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Bon ben ça m'avance à rien cette remarque ! Mais je vais pas lui dire sinon elle va me dire que c'est important pour ma culture générale patati et patata !!!!!!!!!

J'aide Hermione à se relever et nous rejoignons Severus dans la chambre de Draco, je frissonne en entrant dans la pièce, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais le voir assis sur son lit, m'attendant, mais ce n'est jamais le cas !

Severus feuillète les parchemins de Draco, l'un d'eux s'échappent de la liasse et atterrit à mes pieds, dessus est dessiné un lion autour duquel s'est enroulé un serpent.


	7. Aime moi encore

**La chanson est "aime moi encore" de Calogero**

**Réponses en vrac**

**Bon il y a pas mal d'hypothéses qui fleurissent je ne dirai rien sur celle-ci pour la simple et bonne raison que cela vous gacherez le suspens!**

**Je crois que le prochain chapitre vous permettra de comprendre mieux, avec un peu de chance il arrivera dimanche!(au fait au passage je tiens à dire qu'il reste au minimum trois chapitres!)**

**Vitalie est une fille pleine de contradictions qui a peur de la réalité du monde qu'elle connait pourtant trop bien, je comprends pourquoi certains d'entre vous ce sont attachés à elle.**

**Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de coincidences mais est ce que sont réellement des coincidences.**

**L'image du serpent autour du cou du lion vous intrigue (c'est fait un peu pour ça!) mais c'est vrai que l'esquisse de Draco montre ses sentiments pour Harry!**

**pour Shinobu-Sû la suite de "t'attendre" est en cours d'écriture elle ne devrait plus tarder!**

**Bonne lecture**

Ce dessin c'est le même que celui qui est peint sur le mur de l'appartement de Vitalie. Comment est-ce possible ?

Ce parchemin me brûle les doigts pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue.

Je reste pendant ce qui me semble des heures sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur cette esquisse.

Comment ce dessin de Draco peut-il se retrouver sur les murs de Vitalie ? Je ne comprends plus rien ou plutôt je ne comprends pas.

« Harry ça va »

Hermione, ma sœur de cœur, aide-moi.

« Vitalie. Chambre……dessin…..mur… »

« Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, respire et reprend calmement."

« Ce dessin est peint sur l'un des murs de la chambre de Vitalie. »

« Qui est Vitalie »

« Severus laisse-le parler »

« J'ai rien de plus à ajouter. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est le même »

« Oui lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois j'ai été tellement saisi que j'ai imprimé cette image dans mon cerveau. »

Severus et Sirius sont paumés, je ne suis guère mieux. Hermione s'assoit sur l'un des coffres en bois vernis blanc contenant les jouets d'enfance de Draco, elle porte les mains à ses tempes : signe d'une intense réflexion.

« Peut être l'a-t-elle rencontré »

« Non, elle m'a assuré, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré et d'ailleurs à part la trace de magie que le Ministère a détectée, je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve de sa présence sur les lieux indiqués. »

« Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que mon filleul passe inaperçu ! Mais en faisant vos recherches de terrain avez-vous pris en compte qu'il n'a peut être pas la même apparence. »

Cette remarque me glace par sa pertinence, Severus a raison je n'ai jamais pris en compte cette possibilité.

« De plus il était doué en potion »

« Que sous entends tu par là »

« Polynectar. »

« Mais même ! D'accord il prend du polynectar pour échapper à Voldemort mais vous oubliez deux choses : tout d'abord les effets s'estompent rapidement et de deux pourquoi continue-t-il à se cacher »

Sirius qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, m'apporte le soutien dont j'ai besoin

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry, depuis le début de cette histoire il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau dans la pièce, la réflexion est intense. Nous avons passé tellement de soirées, nous avons passé tellement de soirées et de nuits ainsi à essayer de trouver ou Draco pouvait se cacher.

**Comme un animal blessé,**

**lèche-moi le bout du nez**

Que fait Vitalie en ce moment ? Elle doit être entrain de se préparer à partir pour la boite. Porte-t-elle toujours son baggy kaki ? A quoi pense-t-elle ? Aujourd'hui a-t-elle repensé, rêvassé à la nuit dernière ? A mes doigts sur son corps, mes lèvres l'étouffant de baisers….

« Harry »

« Désolé Hermione, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

**De mes cauchemars, de mes rêves,**

**Réveille moi du bout des lèvres,**

« J'ai vu ça ! Severus doit retourner à Poudlard pour y présider le repas. »

« C'est vrai j'avais oublié »

« Que vas-tu faire »

« Je vais retourner auprès de Vitalie et avoir une discussion sincère avec elle. »

**Sans le savoir d'un sourire,**

**Tu me touches, je te désire,**

« Et Draco »

« Je vais essayer de l'oublier un peu, de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

C'est le cœur lourd que je quitte cette battisse qui a abrité l'enfance de mon aimé, les questions se bousculent toujours dans ma tête, pourtant je retourne irrémédiablement vers Vitalie. Je suis un monstre, que puis-je lui donner alors que mon cœur est adamantinement attaché à celui d'un autre ? Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser, je tiens trop à elle, j'ai besoin d'elle.

**Là ton ventre qui palpite,**

**Sur des vagues d'eau bénite**

XXXXX

Je transplane non loin du « Purple Room »,me souvenant du malaise que j'ai ressenti hier alors qu'elle faisait son strip-tease, je crois que je ferai mieux de l'attendre dans la ruelle ou je l'ai accosté il y a quelque jours. Les mains enfoncées dans mes poches, le col relevé je parcours cette faible distance, la nuit est froide, enveloppanteénigmatique, annonciatrice de pêchés charnels.

Vitalie passe à quelques mètres de moi, une étole autour du cou, elle marche rapidement, traverse la deux voies en face de la boite.

« Vitalie »

Elle se retourne en plein milieu de la route, une voiture de sport arrive à grande vitesse, elle ne voit pas le bolide qui fonce sur elle, je m'élance mais il est trop tard.

Un crissement de pneu, un cri et un éclair vert aveuglant.


	8. L'insouciant

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre la chanson est d'Etienne Daho c'est l'insouciant je repondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre (j'ai pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui j'espere que vous m'excuserai!)**

**Bonne lecture**

Un bouclier vert d'une puissance incroyable se forme autour de Vitalie, me repoussant violemment sur le trottoir. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, plus rien ne bouge, Vitalie de frayeur s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je cherche des yeux Draco, car c'est son aura que j'ai ressenti lorsque la protection s'est mise en place.

Personne à part Vitalie, la conductrice évanouie et moi.

Je comprends enfin ce que mon inconscient essaye de me dire depuis des jours, Vitalie serait en fait Draco, ou Draco serait Vitalie, enfin bref elle est lui, et lui est elle.

Bientôt les envoyés du Ministère vont arriver, je m'approche de Vitalie mais son champ de force me repousse encore.

« Vitalie, c'est moi, n'aies pas peur je vais t'aider. »

Elle retourne ses grands yeux remplis de larmes vers moi et se saisi de la main que je lui tends, alors que le bouclier disparaît. Je l'aide à se relever, mais elle s'effondre de fatigue dans mes bras, elle a vidé toutes ses réserves d'énergie.

Les gens commencent à affluer, intrigués par le bruit de freinage, ils s'amassent déjà sur le trottoir.

D'un coup de baguette je fige la scène, les envoyés du ministère arrivent déjà, l'un d'eux s'avance vers moi.

« Mr Potter, que s'est il passé »

« Cette jeune femme que je tiens dans mes bras, pour éviter un accident de voiture, a érigé une protection. »

« Veuillez alors nous la confier afin qu'elle soit interrogée »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en mesure de répondre à vos questions, je l'emmène chez moi si vous voulez l'interroger, vous êtes les bienvenues demain en fin de matinée. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et transplane jusqu'à mon propre appartement avec ce précieux fardeaux dans mes bras.

J'allonge Vitalie sur mon lit et appelle par cheminette Hermione.

La pression commence à tomber, mes nerfs lâchent, mon corps est parcouru de violents frissons et les larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur mon visage. C'est dans cet état qu'Hermione me trouve à son arrivée chez moi.

Alors que je raconte à Hermione tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je l'ai quitté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, du bruit se fait entendre en provenance de ma chambre.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller voir comment elle va. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

J'entre dans la pièce, Vitalie est recroquevillée sous les lourdes couvertures, tremblante, effrayée. Je m'assois lentement à coté d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se blottit tout contre moi, le visage enfouis dans ma chemise et ses petites mains s'accrochant désespérément au tissu.

**Mais je dompterai l'orgueil et braverai mes peurs, ****  
****et cette fièvre que l'on pardonne à la jeunesse**

Je vois le regard attendris d'Hermione se poser sur moi.

« Je vais prévenir Severus et Sirius. »

Elle sort de la pièce , nous laissant seuls. Mes doigts frôlent doucement, tendrement, une mèche brune de Vitalie.

« Ou suis-je »

« Tu es chez moi. »

« Que s'est-il passé »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien »

« Pas grand-chose. »

« C'est dur pour moi de te dire ça, mais je pense que tu n'es pas Vitalie, je pense même que Vitalie n'a jamais réellement existé. »

« Hein ? Je comprends pas ce sue tu racontes, j'existe, je suis là, bien réelle. »

**Désapprendre tout pour me réapprendre tout ****  
****Et ce que l'on pensera de moi**

« Je sais que ce que je suis entrain de te dire n'est pas très logique mais c'est la vérité. »

« Alors qui suis-je si je ne suis pas Vitalie »

« Draco Malfoy, celui que je recherchais. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi et me regarde incrédule.

« Je ne suis pas un homme »

« Ça, merci mais j'avais remarqué »

Elle rougit à ce rappel de notre nuit ensemble et se lève.

**Je veux faire exploser mes chaînes ****  
****Et tous les boulets que je traîne**

Décoiffée, avec des traces de l'oreiller sur le visage et des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, elle est toujours aussi désirable. Ce coté enfant perdu me rappelle tellement Draco, les rares fois ou lui et moi avons eu des discussions sérieuses.

« HARRY »

« Désolé Vitalie je réfléchissais !

**Je réapprendrai tout de toi ****  
****Je réapprendrai tout de toi**

« Tu réfléchissais à la connerie que tu viens de dire ? Non parce que normalement on réfléchit et après seulement on parle et pas le contraire »

« Non, mais je comprends tout a fait que tu trouves cela impossible mais ton monde n'est pas le mien ! Où tout du moins ne l'est plus. La réalité dans laquelle tu évolues est différente de celle que je connais. »

« Faut que tu arrêtes de regarder Matrix ! Bientôt tu vas me dire que ce sont les petits extraterrestres verts qui m'ont enlevé, fait un lavage de cerveau et ont changé mon apparence ! Logique »

Elle est au bord de la crise de nerf.

Dans le lourd silence qui suit ce petit affrontement, j'entends la voix de Severus s'élever et lancer un sort d'oubliette sur Vitalie. Il se tient dans un coin de ma chambre, une colère contrôlée par sa longue expérience, s'est emparée de lui.

« Potter vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ? Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour rassurer cette jeune demoiselle et après vous nous retrouvez dans votre salon. Mais surtout Potter pas un mot de trop sur ce que vous savez. »

**Bien sûr, si j'ai fais le conéternellement vagabond, en déroute ****  
****Je t'ai dans la tête et dans le sang, ailleurs, je ne cherchais que toi,**

Je la reprends dans mes bras, elle se colle à moi, cherchant une chaleur et une odeur familières dans cet endroit inconnu. Ses lèvres frôlent tendrement les miennes.

« Ou sommes nous »

« Chez moi. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici »

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, il faut que tu te reposes. »

**et dans les bras, délesté du poison du doute ****  
****Désapprendre tout pour me réapprendre tout**

Je l'entraîne jusque mon lit, l'aide à s'y allonger et rabat les couvertures sur elle. Je la borde tendrement et dépose un baiser sur son front comme on le ferait pour un enfant. L'une de ses mains agrippent le col de ma chemise et me fait basculer dans la douceur des draps.

Ses mains glissent sur mon jean rêche, et sa bouche retrouve la mienneà travers les diverses couches de tissus je sens les formes de son corps, réveillant ainsi une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Son comportement est étrange, elle est une énigme, tout comme Draco, elle a gardé cette caractéristique, certainement la seule !

A présent, je n'ai plus aucun remord de la désirer sachant qu'elle est Lui. Maintenant reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui faire retrouver sa forme originelle. ! Plus simple à dire qu'à faire !


	9. En t'attendant

**Vif d'or** **Mais là ça va pas du tout, je veux des réponses, j'ai "besoin" de réponses... lol**_ C'est pas dans ce chapitre que t'en auras (je peux même pas dire quand est ce que vous saurez tout !)_**  
Très bon chapitre, mais je suis dans le brouillard complet. Lol**_ Je vais dire que c'est un peu fait exprès ! (je suis vraiment dsl !)_**  
Merci beaucoup et je t'embrasse très fort. **_(pareil ! et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !)_

**Vert emeraude Oui plus simple à dire qu'à faire! T'as du taff mon Ryry! c'est moi qui te l'dit! Bien le chapitre en tout cas, vivement la suite!**_Merci et oui il a encore beaucoup de travail (surtout qu'il va devoir faire face à un Draco différent de celui qu'il était)._

**Minerve Ha, c'est plus compliqué que ce que j'avai pensé... Soit il ne veut pas dc il fait l'idiot soit Harry a un grand probleme, pour retrouver son amour sous sa bonne forme. **_Et oui ! mais heureusement il va avoir un peu d'aide surtout de la part de Severus mais en tout cas vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises car g encore quelques rebondissements en réserve !_**  
**

**Bonne lecture**

Je quitte rapidement la chambre la laissant frustrée et épuisée retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Avant d'entrer dans le salon je respire un grand coup me préparant mentalement à l'affrontement qui va suivre.

Sirius est debout contre la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur ce qui se passe dans la rue, Severus, quant à lui, a entamé une discussion mouvementée avec Hermione.

Je tousse légèrement pour leur apprendre ma présence, ils se retournent vers moi, Dieu que je déteste la façon qu'ils ont de me regarder, on croirait que je suis sortis d'un asile.

« Harry, je me dois te prévenir que ta petite intervention auprès des agents du Ministère envoyés dans le monde Moldu n'est pas passée inaperçue, Rita Skeeter et tous ceux de son espèce font déjà le pied de grue en face de chez toi. »

« Je m'en doutais Sirius, j'ai appris à vivre avec. »

En fait j'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais bon si j'avoue ça je vais encore me faire traiter d'irresponsable et c'est pas vraiment le moment.

« Je vais faire en sorte de les faire déguerpir rapidement et d'étouffer l'affaire. »

« Merci Sirius. »

« De rien ,ça sert à ça un parrain, qui est le bras droit du ministre. Mais il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout ce qui s'est passé, parce que si cette jeune femme est vraiment Draco, nous risquons d'avoir pas mal de problèmes. »

« Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est Draco, tout d'abord à cause du dessin, ce ne peut être une coïncidence, ils sont identiques, elle n'a revu aucun membre de sa famille depuis deux ans. »

«Pas de famille pour prouver son existence avant la disparition de Draco donc ! »

« Exactement Severus, elle a tendance à faire des rêves prémonitoires, mais je pense plutôt que c'est une réminiscence de sa magie. »

« Le bouclier qu'Harry a vu tout à l'heure est certainement le fruit d'une magie instinctive, une magie de protection. »

« Le tout est de savoir comment avoir la preuve formelle de ce qu'on avance. »

« Sa baguette ! On ne l'a jamais retrouvé lors de nos fouilles c'est donc qu'il l'a avec lui. »

« Hermione, j'ai été dans son appartement et j'ai rien vu qui ressemblait à sa baguette. »

« Elle l'a peut être sur lui, enfin sur elle ? »

« Non, elle est en elle. »

« Yerk , Qu'est que tu insinues Severus ? C'est dégoûtant. »

« Oh la ferme Sirius ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'adolescent Lucius était fasciné par un sort complexe faisant parti de la magie noire, la capacité d'intérioriser sa baguette, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, si tu y arrives ton corps est capable de canaliser par lui-même ta magie, dans ce cas le bouclier ne serait pas que de la magie instinctive. »

« Severus, crois-tu que Draco ait réussi à maîtriser ce sort ? »

« Harry, dans cette histoire plus rien ne peut m'étonner ! »

En vérité, moi non plus, si demain on me disait que la Terre est orange, c'est à peine si je lèverai un sourcil !

« Que devons nous faire, maintenant ? »

« Harry, je vais rechercher la formule, pendant ce temps tu vas devoir garder un œil sur cette demoiselle, ne rien lui dire concernant le monde magique. »

« Et si jamais Draco est réellement Vitalie ? »

« Je ne l'espère pas, parce que non seulement il va devoir faire avec sa vie de jeune fille moldue pendant plus d'un an, mais aussi parce qu'il devra faire face à la mort de ses parents dans les conditions que nous connaissons tous. »

« Ca sera très dur pour lui, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. »

« Harry nous n'y sommes pas encore, attendons d'abord la confirmation sur son identité ensuite nous aviserons. »

Il risque d'être dévasté lorsqu'il apprendra le meurtre de ses parents, ma recherche n'a été que pur égoïsme, Draco ne désire peut être même pas retrouvé sa vie d'avant. De quel droit pourrais-je décider pour lui de ce qui est bien? Non je n'ai vu que la possibilité de pouvoir enfin vivre une romance avec celui que j'aime depuis si longtemps, sans me soucier du mal que je pourrais lui apporter.

XXXXX

Ils sont repartis vaquer à leurs occupations, et moi je suis ici, assis dans le noir, réfléchissant à ma vie depuis dix huit mois, à mon aveuglement, à ma bêtise…

Deux bras viennent enserrer ma taille, un souffle caresse mon cou avant que des lèvres ne l'embrassent, je soupire et fais basculer la propriétaire de cette douce bouche sur mes genoux. Je la serre dans mes bras et respire profondément l'envoûtante odeur émanant d'elle. Nous restons ainsi une petite éternité, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et du réconfort que cela nous apporte.

« La vérité est elle toujours bonne à dire ? »

« C'est une question de philosophie ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Tu es marié, fiancé, père, pretre.. »

« Non rien de tout ça, je te rassure, mais est ce qu'on doit toujours dire la vérité ? »

« En tant que psychologue je te répondrai que toutes le vérités sont bonnes à dire mais pas forcement à entendre. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, mes mains se faufilent sous la chemise blanche qu'elle m'a emprunté, caressant ainsi le bas de ses reins.

« Vitalie, j'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? »

Son regard perçant se pose sur moi, c'est dans ces moments que je suis sûr qu'elle est Draco.

« De blesser quelqu'un que j'aime, de faire du mal inutilement. »

Elle se colle encore un peu plus à moi et caresse tendrement mon dos.


	10. Ce n'est pas encore tout a fait ça!

**Comme je suis en période de revision pour mes exams je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire de vraies réponses à vos reviews, qui m'ont comme toujours bcp touchée. Cependant je tiens à signaler à Minerve que la réponse a sa question est dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

Impossible de me détacher d'elle, de lui, comme si j'avais reçu un sort, sa peau, son odeur, ses yeux, ses moues, tout me fait craquer. Ses mains se glissent sous mon tee-shirt, je frissonne en sentant cette chaire froide se poser sur mon ventre. J'entreprends de la réchauffer en l'embrassant tendrement, ses petits poings se resserrent sous l'étoffe de mon vêtement.

Sa bouche se pose délicatement sur mon cou, mes mains se faufilent encore un peu plus dans son dos, j' hume avec insistance son odeur si particulière. Sa langue dessine des figures abstraites sur ma peau sensible, Merlin que je l'aime !

Ses doigts envoûtants me débarrassent de mon tee-shirt, afin de permettre à ses lèvres excitantes d'avoir accès à encore un peu plus de peau.

Etonnement rapidement elle trouve l'un de mes mamelons et lui fait subir de délicates tortures, elle frotte sensuellement son bassin contre mon sexe en érection, encore prisonnier de quelques couches de tissus. Je la laisse faire, me noyant dans les sensations, oubliant tout sauf sa peau contre la mienne.

Merlin comment ai-je fait pour vivre tut ce temps sans elle, sans lui ?

Elle se déloge de mes genoux et me tend élégamment sa main, je la prends et la suit jusqu'à ma chambre.

Sur le court chemin me menant à mon antre je suis subjugué par cette chemise blanche dont les deux pans s'écartent à chacun de ses pas dévoilant ainsi son intimité que je désire ardemment.

Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, je reste debout entre ses jambes, elle défait lentement ma braguette, laissant, ditraitement, ses doigts glisser sur le tissu de mon caleçon. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, profitant de ces gestes tendres et enchanteurs, l'une de ses mains remontent vers mon cou, m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. J'y lis alors tout son désir pour moi et je chavire.

Je la pousse brusquement sur le lit et écarte les pans de cette chemise qui me dévoilait tout le sex-appeal de Vitalie quelques minutes auparavant. Mes doigts vagabondent sur sa peau satinée, elle ferme les yeux, se laissant faire totalement.

Je me penche et lui demande :

« Me fais tu confiance ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça, certainement le besoin d'être rassuré, à moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec ce qui risque de se passer dans quelques heures, lorsque Severus essayera de rematérialiser sa baguette.

Elle ne me répond pas, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas besoin, elle est dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaît pas, ne se souvient pas de comment elle a fait pour arriver ici, évidemment qu'elle me fait confiance !

Mes mains s'attardent sur ses généreuses formes, son ventre plat et ses hanches épanouies, même en femme Draco est une magnifique image de la luxure.

Je caresse distraitement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mes lèvres s'attardent sur son nombril et descendent plus bas, toujours plus bas. Elle frissonne lorsque je frôle son clitoris, je souris à sa réaction, et en profite pour donner quelques coups de langue sur le bouton de chaire rosée.

Elle se tord sur le couvre lit, ces mouvements sont d'une sensualité affolante, ma langue s'aventure un peu plus bas, un peu plus profondément en elle, provoquant des gémissements étouffés chez ma partenaire. Puis rapidement ma langue est remplacée par l'un de mes doigts afin qu'elle puisse retourner taquiner le centre de son plaisir.

Sa respiration se fait plus difficile, ses gémissement et ses cris plus nombreux, je rajoute un doigt, je la sens progressivement se tendre à mesure que l'orgasme l'emporte.

Je donne un dernier coup de langue sur son intimité et m'allonge à coté d'elle, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

XXXXX

J'ouvre doucement les yeux en sentant quelqu'un me secouer gentiment mais fermement, Vitalie est toujours endormie dans mes bras donc ce n'est pas elle ! Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec une robe de sorcier noir.

« Severus, tu n'aurais pas pu venir plus tard ? On dort ! »

« Sachez Mr Potter qu'il est déjà dix heure passé ! Et qu'au vu de votre tenue, je suppose que vous êtes fatigué par vos activités nocturnes. »

C'est alors que je me rends compte de ma nudité et de celle de ma compagne que les draps ne cachent plus, je rabats rapidement les couvertures sur nous alors que Severus m'adresse un sourire narquois.

« Habillez vous, je vous attend à coté. »

Il sort en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller mon petit ange. Je m'habille en vitesse dans le noir et embrasse l'épaule dénudée de Vitalie, avant de rejoindre un Snape impatient dans mon salon.

« J'ai retrouvé la formule, elle nécessite un déploiement d'énergie impressionnant, je ne suis plus physiquement capable de la réussir, mais toi tu devrais y arriver. Cependant elle demande la réalisation d'un pentacle sur le sol, je le réaliserai. »

Severus me tend un ancien grimoire ouvert à une page cornée, déchirée, parcourue des milliers de fois des yeux par Lucius Malfoy certainement.

Alors que je lis consciencieusement, Severus dessine à l'aide de sa baguette cette étoile à cinq branches couramment utilisée dans les vieux sortilèges.

« C'est prêt. As tu bien compris ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Oui, Severus. »

Je suis pas con non plus ! Enfin quand je veux, je le suis pas !

XXXXX

Après avoir fait assoire Vitalie (habillée !) dans le salon, ou elle dévisage avec curiosité Severus mais sans oser demander qui il est, je rentre à l'intérieur de la figure dessiné par terre, impose mes mains sur le carrelage froid et laisse la magie m'envahir, sortir par tous les pores de ma peau pour aller retrouver ma compagne. Etrangement la lueur verte réapparaît, l'englobe avavnt de se concentrer au niveau de son thorax, puis au bout de quelques secondes apparaît une baguette, que Severus s'empresse de saisir. Il l'observe sous tous les détails, pendant que je m'effondre sur le sol, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ce morceau de bois en main pour savoir que la personne qui se tient devant moi est Draco !

Ses cheveux bruns s'éclaircissent jusqu'à devenir argenté, les traits de son visage s'affinent, ses yeux reprennent leur couleur si caractéristique : celle du mercure.

« Draco »

Son regard après m'avoir fixé un instant se perd. Il ressemble à un enfant perdu. Il remonte lentement ses genoux vers sa poitrine et enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Draco, ça va ? »

Je suis sûr qu'il a recouvré la mémoire, je le vois à la façon dont il a regardé Severus.

« Potter , CASSE TOI ! »

Il pleure, j'essaye de m'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il se dérobe et s'enfuit, pour s'enfermer dans ma chambre, non sans avoir récupéré sa baguette.

Je regarde interloqué Severus pour qu'il me confirme ce que je viens de voir, certes Draco a récupéré son visage, la couleur de sa peau et sa mémoire, mais il a toujours le corps d'une femme.


	11. une séparation necessaire!

**vert emeraude**** ah ça c'est con ryry! si il est encore une femme c'est pas maintenant que tu vas dominer le dragon.  
ou l'inverse ; )!**_Non surtout que j'ai pas prévu de rendre tout de suite son corps d'homme à Draco_

**Loryah**** génial comme toujours ! contiue ! J'ai l'impression que Dray ne va pas aimer avoir un corps de femme... a moins qu'Harry ne lui en montre les intérêts ! **_Effectivement il ne va pas vraiment apprécier cela mais parfois un corps de femme peut apporter certains avantages non négligeables ! (j'en dis pas plus !)_

**Slydawn faite que ce ne soit pas dla chirurgie esthétique..faite que ce ne soit pas dla chirurgie esthétique..faite que ce ne soit pas dla chirurgie esthétique! loOL faite que ce soir un sort..faite que ce osir un sort..faite que ce soit un sort! ou qqch que l'on peut inverser!**_Je te rassure ce n'est pas de la chirurgie esthetique c'est juste un sort qui peut être levé_** mDr a+tar pour la suite! ça devient vrmt très intéressant, draco est revenu! (: (: (:**_Oui Draco est bien de retour !_

**Vif d'or**** Bon alors voilà le demi-retour de mon beau Draco... Hey mais ce n'est pas un demi-retour que je veux... Peut-être qu'il a garder son corps de femme parce qu'il semblait plaire à Harry...**_Non il y a une autre raison !_** enfin vivement la suite. Lol**_ la voici !_**  
Merci et gros bisous.**_ De rien, merci pour ta review zib !_

**_Mara Snape_****Hi!**_salut !_**  
Désolée de ne pas avoir reviewé avant **_pas grave !_**mais je tenais à te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta fic et ton choix de chansons **_y'en a plus beaucoup en ce moment mais la prochaine sera de Marc Lavoine !_**(grâce à toi j'ai enfin eu les paroles de nuit alors merci)**_contente d'avoir pu te rendre ce service !_**! j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger pour ce pauvre Dray.**_ Oui tout finira bien mais il devra passer par quelques moments difficiles !_**  
A-t-il retrouvé la mémoire? Je verrais bien dans le prochain ch...**_ Il a retrouvé la mémoire !_**  
Bizz **_zib !_**  
**

**Bonne lecture**

« Je vais aller lui parler. »

Je laisse Severus rejoindre Draco dans ma chambre, alors que je m'effondre sur le fauteuil le plus proche de moi, il me deteste.

Je reste ainsi des heures, Severus est toujours avec lui, je me demande ce qu'il lui dit.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre se refermer doucement et mon ancien professeur de potions apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, je me relève brutalement et le bombarde de questions.

« Pour le moment il dort, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il ne veut pas te voir, il est très perturbé par tout ça, il a évidemment retrouvé sa mémoire et a bien sur conservé celle de Vitalie ce qui fait qu'il a un peu de mal à savoir qui il est , d'ailleurs son corps ne l'aide pas à déterminer sa véritable identité. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour ses parents, il est trop confus pour l'instant. »

« Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ? »

« Je l'espère Harry, mais ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Il lui faudra du temps pour se reconstruire. Pour l'instant il va rester ici et on verra demain s'il veut s'installer ailleurs. »

« D'accord. »

Je laisse Severus repartir, avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce où repose le corps endormi de celui que j'aime. Je suis heureux de retrouver son visage si fin et cette peau tellement pale. Ma main instinctivement caresse sa joue, recueillant au passage une larme. J'approche une chaise du lit afin de passer la nuit à ses cotés, ne voulant pas qu'il se réveille seul.

XXXXX

Je me suis légèrement endormi, sa main tenant fermement la mienne. Il commence à s'agiter, je me relève mais ne le lâche pas pour autant. Soudain presque de façon irréel son regard se pose sur moi, il est encore embrumé par son sommeil artificiel.

« Harry ? »

Sa voix est incertaine, je lui réponds d'un doux sourire alors que mes doigts frôlent sa chevelure dorée.

« Ou suis-je ? »

« Chez moi. »

Brusquement l'expression de son visage se modifie, l'horreur se lit sur son visage, sa main glisse sur son torse et rencontre l'un de ses seins. Il est pétrifié.

« Je… croyais que… ce n'était qu'un …cauchemar. »

Sa voix tremble pour le rassurer j'essaye de le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repousse.

« NON ! Lache moi ! Laisse moi seul ! »

Il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se fasse à tout ça, si jamais il s'y fait un jour !

XXXXX

Je l'ai laissé seul comme il le souhaitait, mon cœur s'est fendu lorsqu'il m'a repoussé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa tête. J'essaye de reprendre le cours normal de ma vie en oubliant l'autre personne sous mon toit, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur que cela en a l'air.

Vers midi il émerge de ma chambre, les yeux gonflés, tremblant, peu assuré sur ses pieds, il affiche cet air d'enfant perdu qui me bouleverse tant. Je m'avance vers lui pour l'aider à s'assoire sur l'une des chaises toutes simples, en bois et osier.

« Tu as faim ? »

Il hoche, avec hésitation, la tête, en guise d'affirmation.

Rapidement je lui prépare une omelette aux herbes avec un peu de salade. Il mange rapidement son assiette sans jamais lever la tête de celle-ci, afin d'éviter de croiser mon regard inquiet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il retourne s'enfermer dans ma chambre, non sans m'avoir timidement remercié.

XXXXX

Hermione arrive vers les seize heures, pour prendre des nouvelles de Draco. Lorsqu'elle rentre je suis installé devant mon bureau, entrain de relire pour la quarantième fois au moins la première phrase de mon cours de droit, sans jamais rien en retenir. Mon esprit est à quelques mètres du salon, enfermé dans une chambre obscure.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il s'est enfermé dans ma chambre et refuse d'en sortir. »

« Tu n'es pas inquiet ? »

« Mais bien sur que si, mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Que j'explose la porte et que je le traîne en dehors de cette pièce ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, mais il ne va pas rester confiner la dedans encore longtemps. »

« Je te rassure, il en sort pour manger. C'est déjà ça ! »

« Est-ce qu'il sait pour ses parents ? »

« Severus a jugé qu'il valait mieux attendre pour le lui annoncer. »

« Il n'a pas tort. Et toi comment tu te sens ? »

« Ereinté, perdu, avec lui je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment réagir, quoi lui dire, ce qu'il attend de moi et ce que je peux attendre de lui. »

« Il lui faudra du temps pour digérer tout cela. Et ta présence, ne lui fera peut être pas autant de bien que tu le penses. »

« Mais… »

« Je sais tu l'aimes, mais rends toi compte de tout ce qui arrive dans sa vie en ce moment, tous ces bouleversements auquel il est confronté sans y être préparé, même si ton amour sera certainement un élément décisif dans sa reconstruction, il faut que tu acceptes de le laisser partir. »

« C'est dur et ça fait si mal. »

« Je sais Harry, mais c'est pour son bien. Severus a proposé qu'il s'installe à Poudlard, comme ça il pourra garder un œil sur lui. »

XXXXX

Il est partit, me lançant un dernier regard rempli de larmes, alors que Severus me promettait de me donner des nouvelles de Draco quotidiennement, tout en m'assurant, que dés que ce dernier en sera psychologiquement capable, je pourrai aller lui rendre une petite visite.

A présent je me sens vide, lui si loin de moi, alors qu'il a besoin de moi à ses côtés. Hermione m'a bien fait comprendre, que vu que j'avais retrouvé Draco, je pouvais me replonger totalement dans mes cours, mais non c'est pas possible, il me manque encore plus que lorsque je n'avais aucune idée de ou il était.

XXXXX

Cela fait trois semaines que Draco vit au château, étroitement surveillé par son parrain, d'après ce que ce dernier m'écrit il se remet doucement même s'il a encore énormément de mal à s'habituer à ce nouveau corps.

Ce soir, je suis invité par Severus à Poudlard, afin que Draco nous explique ce qui s'est passé pour lui entre le moment ou son père est venu le chercher au collège et celui ou je l'ai retrouvé dans ce club de Strip-tease.


	12. Les tournesols

**Vert emeraude : ah pauvre dray et ryry! la vie n'est pas facile pr ts les deux!**_ Et puis je la leur facilite pas!_**j'ai bien aimé ce chap, il était plein de sentiments comme je les aime!**_Celui ci est dans la même veine_

**slydawn :Slt! ça doit être vraiment dur pour draco de se retrouver dans son propre corps après tout ce temps,**_il a du mal à s'y faire, il éprouve du rejet vis à vis de ce corps diforme_** une distance entre harry et lui s'imposait..**_ oui et puis ça devait coller à une chanson qui devrait arriver dans le prochain chap ou celui d'aprés!_**j'ai hâte de savoir ce que draco va confier à severus et harry! a+tar pour la suite..:p (: (: (:**_la voici cette suite en + elle + longue que d'habitude!_

**lucy-hp**:**Veux la suite !**_ La voila apportée sur un plateau en argent!_  
**J'adore. J'ai lu tout en une fois jusqu'à maintenant. Et je trouve l'idée de la fic trop chouette. J'avais deviné certains trucs mais pas tous.**_ ça me rassure je suis pas trop prévisible quand même !_  
**Si Dray garde le corps de Vitalie, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est enceint?**_ Tu crois que je vais te répondre? _  
**J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite car cette fic est vraiment bonne.**_merci bcp ça fait plaisir de recevoir de telles reviews!_  
**Zoubis Lucyhp **_zib!_

**Tatunette j'adore ces deux derniers chapitres**_MaTatu tu me manques c'est horrible!_** :D je t'annonce officiellement que des mnt je possède une connection à internet, je pourrais donc te voir plus souvent :**_enfin une bonne nouvelle! _**D hihi, j'ai hate de te parler, paske tu me manques bcp. en plus, j'ai pas mal de choses à te faire lire, tu me diras ce que tu en penses :)**_ moi j'ai hate de lire tout ça j'ai un threesome en cours (HP/SS/DM) mais il n'est que sur papier pour le moment! et puis il faut que je m'occupe de ma fic sur le Sida et de nos fics j'ai un de ces boulots_  
**gros bisous  
calin **_ccccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!_  
**tatu  
**

**Vif d'or: Pas beaucoup de réponses à nos nombreuses questions... **_un tout petit peu plus de réponses dans celui ci_  
**Tout triste ce chapitre, autant pour Harry que pour Draco.**_les deux ont autant de mal à se faire à cette situation_  
**Merci beaucoup. Je t'embrasse fort. **_moi aussi_

**Sahada****:Je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation. Je dois dire que je n'aprécie que très moyennement pour l'instant... C'est un peu bizrre cette transformation et ce n'est pas peu dire. Si tu pouvais remédier rapidement à la situation ça m'arrangerait bcp **_Y remedier rapidement? non ça va durer encore un peu dsl!_

_NDA: Je suis en exam lundi je ne devrais pas être devant mon ordinateur mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Les tournesols**

Il est là recroquevillé sur un vieux fauteuil de cuir, enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, Severus m'avait prévenu, même s'il remonte lentement la pente ce n'est que millimètre par millimètre.

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer de la seule façon que je connais. Je l'aime et cela me tue de le voir ainsi.

« Assis toi Harry, Hermione et Sirius ne devraient pas tarder. »

Alors que je m'installe, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer mon ancien amant, il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, l'os de sa mâchoire ressort un peu plus, il a dû maigrir depuis la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu.

Cela doit faire quelques temps que je le fixe, parce que je n'ai même pas remarqué que ma meilleure amie et mon parrain s'étaient, eux aussi, installés dans l'accueillant salon de Severus.

« Draco tu veux bien leur raconter ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Il hoche faiblement la tête. Severus lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement.

« Vous le savez tous, mon père est venu me chercher une semaine avant la bataille finale, nous sommes allés au manoir ensuite, ma mère nous y attendait, elle semblait préoccupée ….oui c'est ça préoccupée. »

Son regard s'évade dans ses souvenirs, il lui faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour reprendre son récit.

« Elle marchait de long en large, mais le bruit de ses pas étaient étouffés par l'épais tapis persan. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux, et lorsque je suis entré dans la piéce, elle a accouru vers moi et m'a serré dans ses bras. Elle savait, ou tout du moins le doute était assez ancré en elle, pour qu'elle agisse de cette manière, elle craignait pour ma vie mais c'est elle qui est morte. »

Il se relève rapidement et se dirige vers la fenêtre, c'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que quelque chose choque dans sa silhouette, ou plutôt que quelque chose ne choque pas ! Sa poitrine semble avoir disparu, je me retourne interloqué vers Severus, celui-ci se penche à mon oreille et me murmure.

« Il utilise un bandage compressif pour qu'on ne voit pas sa poitrine. »

Accoudé contre la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sa silhouette gracile se découpe dans la lumière douce de la fin d'après midi.

« Mon père m'a annoncé que Voldemort avait de forts soupçons à leur encontre, après des heures de discussions il a réussi à me convaincre de me cacher. Ca a été sûrement la plus dure décision que j'ai jamais eu à prendre. »

Une larme s'échappe lentement de son œil, roulant doucement sur sa pommette et se perdant ensuite sous l'os saillant de sa mâchoire.

« Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné, mon père a effacé ma mémoire et il m'a créé un nouveau corps à l'opposé du mien, il a fabriqué des souvenirs allant avec ma nouvelle identité et puis il m'a organisé cette vie à Londres, celle d'une étudiante en psychologie dont la famille a disparu quelques années auparavant et pour la suite je vais pas vous faire un dessin, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il se referme dans cette coquille rassurante et dans son mutisme habituel, que ne donnerais je pas pour retrouver l'arrogant prince des Serpentards ?

« Maintenant que je leur ai raconté tout ça, est-ce que je peux aller au manoir, Severus ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, il y a une réunion des professeurs, Sirius je suppose que tu dois retourner au ministère, après tout tu dois bien justifier ton exorbitant salaire ? »

« C'est bon Severus ! Mais oui moi aussi je suis attendu, Hermione ? »

« J'ai une conférence, Harry ? »

« Je n'ai rien de prévu, ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner. »

Il me lance un regard inquiet, comme s'il craignait de se retrouver seul avec moi, puis se retourne vers Severus.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Non je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Soit tu acceptes qu'Harry t'accompagne, soit tu attends que je sois libre pour le faire. »

XXXXX

Nous arrivons devant la grande porte en fer forgée, dorée à la main, de la propriété Malfoy. Les épaules affaissées, la tête enfoncée dans une capuche noire, les poings serrés dans les poches, l'Héritier revient sur ses terres, méconnaissable, tellement loin de celui que j'ai rencontré la première fois.

Il pousse lentement la grille, je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle grince vu l'atmosphère pesante qui nous entoure. Il s'avance aussi dignement que possible dans l'allée du jardin, un des elfes restant dans le château apparaît devant nous.

« Maitre Malfoy, vous êtes de retour ? Kiwi est tellement heureuse monsieur. »

Elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Draco se retourne vers moi, le regard las.

« Ils sont restés ? »

« Ils étaient sûrs que tu reviendrais. »

Sa bouche se pince, il refoule ses larmes. Il continue à marcher, mais alors que nous arrivons devant le perron, il bifurque et préfère retourner dans les jardins. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'assoit sur un banc de pierre devant un lac, ou s'amusent de magnifiques cygnes blancs.

**Fragile au fond de nos voix  
Quand on dit je t'aime, je crois  
Frêle la folle espérance  
Le vrai de l'enfance qu'on oublie parfois**

« J'ai peur, je comprends pas ce qui se passe, je suis perdu……. »

Les larmes s'échappent enfin, sa douleur s'écoule lentement hors de lui, je m'accroupis devant lui et pose mes mains sur ses joues, mes mains balaient ses diamants aux milles facettes. Il pose son front contre le mien et prend une grande inspiration.

« Toi aussi, je sais pas, tu me perturbes, quand tu es à mes cotés, je ressens certaines choses et puis j'ai les souvenirs de Vitalie qui me reviennent en mémoire et…. »

« Et quoi Draco ? Raconte moi, je ne sais pas non plus comment me comporter face à toi, à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi, j'ai peur que tu ne t'enfuis. »

« Regarde moi, je ne sais pas ce que je suis, je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, je me dégoûte, je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

Il commence à se débattre, alors je l'attire vers moi le faisant tomber du banc sur mes genoux et le serrant aussi fort que possible.

**  
Faibles nos idées nouvelles  
Pour rendre plus belle la vie du sans joie  
Les lettres jamais reçues  
Celles jamais envoyées, pourquoi ?  
**

Toutes ses barrières s'effondrent, il pleure ses parents, son bonheur perdu, cette vie facile d'enfant unique, son insouciance, ce corps qui le répugne et tant de choses encore que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

Je le berce doucement me laissant porter par le flot intarissable de sa souffrance, je l'aime à en mourir, c'est tout ce que je sais, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer, ma seule certitude.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi. »

Il lève doucement son regard vers moi pour s'assurer de mon sérieux, doucement l'une de mes mains caressent ses cheveux soyeux, tout en faisant une petite pression afin qu'e son visage retourne se nicher dans mon cou, qui se languit déjà de sa chaleur.

**  
J'voulais simplement t'apprendre à compter sur moi  
Oh j'voulais simplement que t'apprennes à compter avec moi  
Sur le bout de nos doigts**

« Ce corps te dégoûte, mais moi je l'aime, je t'aimerai même si tu étais paraplégique, incapable de parler……... Te souviens tu de notre premier jour à Poudlard, lorsque tu m'as proposé ton amitié ? »

« Oui. »

« Sais tu combien de fois j'ai regretté d'avoir refusé ? »

Je le sens se tendre un peu contre moi.

« Des dizaines de milliers de fois, j'y pensais au moins une fois par jour. »

« Je regrette cette époque, tout était tellement plus facile, pas de grandes décisions à prendre, pas de responsabilités, un emploi du temps à suivre, on était tellement encadré. »

« Tu rigoles. »

Sa bouche s'étire pour m'adresser son premier vrai sourire depuis quelques temps. Il martèle gentiment mon torse de petits coups de poings et s'éloigne un peu de moi. Nous sommes toujours assis sur l'herbe, à coté de la fontaine, les jambes emmêlées, nous reprenons doucement nos esprits alors que le soleil se couche.

Courir dans les tournesols  
Marcher dans les champs de blé  
Retrouver les parasols  
Et le goût des nuits d'été  
Les chevaux qui caracolent  
Les souvenirs les démêlés  
Et les pastilles de menthol  
Le goût de la liberté

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? »

« J'aimerai qu'on se promène un peu avant. »

Je lui tends la main afin de l'aider à se relever, mais il m'attire vers lui et je m'affale contre son corps. Il ris, c'est si bon de l'entendre rire, cela aussi faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce son cristallin.

Par habitude une de mes mains glisse le long de sa cuisse fuselée, il tressaille et me repousse violemment.

« Draco, je suis désolé. »

« Non, c'est juste que je suis pas du tout prêt à ça….. »

Son regard s'abaisse.

« J'ai peur. »

**  
Mince la chance qui nous reste  
Hein, Hein, hum hum, saisissons la quand même  
Maigre comme une hirondelle, petite hirondelle  
Que l'hiver fait mourir  
Petite possibilité de sentir encore  
Quelque chose de chaud  
Cette minuscule résistance  
Qui fait quand même bouger les choses  
**

« On prendra le temps qu'il te faudra. »

« Harry, je ne peux rien te promettre quand au futur. »

« Du moment que tu me laisses être à tes côtés, je serai capable de m'en contenter »

« Es tu sûr que cela te suffira ? »

« Non, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il se lève, je le suis, son regard se perd à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, il me raconte son enfance, les balades avec sa mère dans le jardin enneigé, ses après midi à jouer à cache-cache avec les elfes de maison, ou lorsque son père lui a parlé pour la première fois de sexe sur ce banc ou nous étions installés tout à l'heure.

**  
Courir dans les tournesols  
Marcher dans les champs de blés  
Retrouver les parasols  
Et le goût des nuits d'été  
Les chevaux qui caracolent  
Comme des parents qu'ont mal tourné  
Et les pastilles de menthol  
Le goût de la liberté  
**

Au bout d'une heure, nous pénétrons enfin dans la demeure ancestrale des Malfoy, une haie d'honneur formée par tous les elfes de la maison est là pour nous accueillir. Ils s'enquièrent de notre appétit.

« Je crois que nous allons d'abord nous reposer un peu avant de manger. »

J'acquiesce Draco a besoin de s'allonger un peu pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Il me montre une chambre d'ami et me dit de m'installer à mon aise, puis me laisse seul.

Je revis en boucle tous les événements de la journée, afin de meiux comprendre Draco, je sais que pour lui rien n'est simple, s'il voulait il pourrait se reposer un peu sur moi, mais sera-t-il capable de faire un pas vers moi ?

Alors que je me questionne, la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvre, laissant apparaître Draco les cheveux mouillés, un pantalon de coton et un sweat large de la même matière.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non , ne t'inquiéte pas. »

« J'avais pas trop envie de rester seul dans ma chambre. »

Je souris et lui ouvre les bras pour qu'il vienne se blottir contre moi.

**  
Courir dans les tournesols  
Marcher dans les champs de blé  
Retrouver les parasols  
Et le goût des nuits d'été  
Les chevaux qui caracolent  
Les souvenirs, les démêlés  
Et les pastilles de menthol  
Le goût de la liberté  
Le goût de la liberté  
Le goût de la liberté**


	13. j'envoie valser

**_Voila une suite toute Fluffy, toute douce, toute guimauve._**

**RAR**

**Tatunette: Bon, alors je ne vais rien te cacher...**_Tu me fais peur là!_  
**J'ADORE ce chapitre et je crois que je peux dire que c'est mon préféré de tous ds cette fic. Il est vraiment tres tres tres bien.**_ Mici mais mon petit doigt (ou mon petit Brian!) me dit que tu vas encore plus apprecier celui là_  
**c'est vroi que t'as l'air d'avoir du pain sur la planche. j'en ai pas mal aussi si ça peut un peu te rassurer.**_ lol je suis pas étonnée j'attends d'ailleurs toujours tes fics! (en mode Labrador bavant à coté de l'ordi de Tatu!)_  
**en tt cas je suis contente paske les frustratrice associées vont pouvoir reprendre du service hihihi :D**_(yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss! d'ailleurs je pense que la semaine prochaine on pourra s'y remettre)_  
**gros bisous  
calin**_ ccccccccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!)_  
**Tatu**

**vert emeraude**:**oui! j'aime cette veine! y a pas à dire! lol il est vraiment perturbé Draco!**_ c'est clair d'ailleurs je vais aller lui faire un petit clain pour lui remonter le moral. Ah non c'est pas possible Harry monte la garde devant sa chambre_**et Harry un peu trop pressé! lol **_oui et je suis pas sûreque ça va s'arranger!_

**Vif d'or****Quel beau chapitre, encore triste mais on voit une lueur au bout du tunnel.**_celui la est tout en douceur avec un peu de douleur quand même_

**Draco est tout chou et Harry si... amoureux. lol**_ souris bêtement en lisant ça, c'est tout à fait ça_

**Merci beaucoup. Bisous.**_merci à toi aussi de me lire et deme reviewer_

**J'envoie valser **

Une illusion de perfection et de bonheur, voilà ce que je ressens alors que j'ouvre les yeux, avec dans mes bras un Draco encore assoupis, je m'éloigne un peu de lui, de peur qu'à son réveil il ne réagisse violemment à ma proximité.

Comme un chat il s'étire lentement alors que ses yeux bleu-gris se referment vivement, arriverais je un jour à l'apprivoiser ! Instinctivement il tourne le dos à la source de lumière tout en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, sauf que ce n'est pas celui-ci qu'il rencontre mais mon torse. Surpris, il relève rapidement la tête et s'écarte un peu. En vue de le rassurer ma main se saisit de la sienne, mon pouce caresse lentement l'intérieur de son poignet et nous restons ainsi une petite éternité, les jambes et les regards emmêlés.

**J'en vois des qui s'donnent, donnent des bijoux  
dans le cou  
c'est beau mais quand même  
ce ne sont que des cailloux**

« Je……. »

« Chut, ne dis rien ce n'est pas la peine. »

Du bout des doigts je redessine le contour sensuel de ses lèvres, j'ai l'impression qu'elles m'appellent, me suppliant de les embrasser, mais je ne veux pas effrayer mon doux ange.

Hermione m'a toujours dit qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de dire, que lorsqu'on a trouvé la bonne personne celle-ci nous comprend à mi-mot, est ce que c'est ce que je suis entrain de vivre en ce moment ?

« J'aimerai que tu m'embrasses. »

Mes pensées viennent de s'arrêter, ai-je bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?

« Je ne veux pas tu te fasses d'idées, je veux juste un baiser, ne cherche pas de raisons pour ça, j'en ai juste envie…. »

Je frôle délicatement ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se noie dans des explications qui n'auraient, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, le moindre sens.

Un léger baiser, une simple caresse du bout des lèvres, une promesse muette ?

**des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent  
et qui vous coulent  
sur les joues  
j'aime mieux que tu m'aimes  
sans dépenser des sous**

Il glisse hors du lit, je le suis du regard et entends un étrange gargouillis provenir de son ventre.

« Il faudrait peut être qu'on aille manger ? »

J'acquiesce, surpris, Severus m'avait écrit qu'il ne mangeait presque plus, il avait d'ailleurs pensé l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste.

Je le suis, mon regard brûlant posé sur ses reins, cachés par cet affreux sweat informe et trop large.

Les elfes ont tout installé sur la grande table de l'une des salles à manger, mais Draco leur demande de tout remballer et de déposer tout ça sur le comptoir de la cuisine. La salle à manger renferme certainement trop de souvenirs de ses parents, il n'est pas encore prêt à les affronter.

Il grimpe un peu difficilement sur un haut tabouret de bar, je lui offre l'appui de mon bras et en échange j'ai le droit à un sourire.

Il picore plus qu'il ne mange, c'est déjà mieux que rien, du coin de l'œil je note toutes les expressions que son visage peut afficher, comme si je cherchais quelque chose de précis, un indice pour savoir comment m'y prendre avec lui, je croyais que mon adolescence et la maladresse qui va avec étaient loin derrière moi, mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

Alors que je suis pris dans ma réflexion, Draco descend de son siége et quitte la pièce. Je le laisse faire tout en priant pour qu'il ne vomisse pas le peu de nourriture qu'il vient d'ingurgiter. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard emmitouflé dans sa lourde cape de velours noir.

« Ça te dérange si on rentre à Poudlard, je crois que j'ai pas encore assez de forces pour rester ici…. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il me tend mon manteau et nous sortons de cette bâtisse lugubre sans ses propriétaires, je suppose qu'il avait besoin de revenir ici, pour se rendre compte de la réalité. Il n'y a pas de cors dans le caveau familial, comment se recueillir sur un peu de poussière éparpillée au gré du vent ? Voldemort ne les a pas seulement torturé et assassiné, il les a aussi pulvérisé sur le champ de bataille, sous mes yeux, sous ceux de Severus et de bien d'autres.

Ses yeux sont assombris, remplis par des larmes que jusqu'à présent il a refusé de laisser couler.

La nuit est sombre, la lune est cachée par les nuages, rien de romantique, rien de rassurant et pourtant c'est dans mes bras qu'il vient se réfugier dans ce décor hostile, c'est dans la chaleur de mon corps qu'il recherche un peu de réconfort

**moi je m'en moque  
j'envoie valser  
les truc en toc  
les cages dorées  
toi quand tu m'serres très fort  
c'est comme un trésor  
et ça  
et ça vaut de l'or**

Nous apparaissons devant les portes de Poudlard, il se met sur la pinte des pieds et dépose un doux baiser sur mon front avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ombre du château, je le laisse partir devant, ne voulant pas qu'il croit que je le suis. Au bout de quelques minutes je me dirige à mon tour dans mon ancien chez moi et pénètre dans l'humidité des cachots. Il faudra que Severus m'explique pourquoi, maintenant qu'il est Directeur du collège, il continue à habiter dans ses profondeurs ?

Je frappe à l'entrée de ses appartements, Severus m'ouvre et me fait entrer, d'un geste élégant il me montre un fauteuil ou m'installer et me tend un verre de firewiskey.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose. »

En signe d'incompréhension un de ses sourcils s'arque.

« Il t'a parlé ? »

« Essentiellement du passé, de son enfance. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que cela va lui faire du bien. »

« Severus, tout comme moi tu veux le protéger, mais on ne peut pas l'enfermer loin de la réalité sous prétexte qu'elle risque de le blesser. »

Il baissa les yeux, lassé par tout ça, comme si la guerre, les menaces et les dangers n'avaient pas été assez difficiles pour lui. Sur la table entre nos deux fauteuils est posé un miroir délicatement travaillé, il s'en saisit et après avoir murmuré une formule me le tend.

Je peux y voir Draco endormis, caché sous de lourdes couvertures, les joues rougies et humides ; bien malgré moi mes doigts redessinent le contour délicat de son visage.

**j'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards  
et des fleurs  
puis qui s'laissent quelque part  
ou ailleurs  
entre les roses et les choux  
j'en connais des tas qui feraient mieux de s'aimer un peu  
un peu comme nous  
qui nous aimons beaucoup**

« Bientôt le monde sorcier saura qu'il est de retour, je ne peux plus cacher cette nouvelle plus longtemps ; mais est ce que sa communauté sera prête à l'accepter tel qu'il est à présent ? Et lui aura-t-il assez de force pour se présenter devant eux ? »

« Seul le temps nous le dira. »

« Harry, t'as passé trop de temps avec Albus ! »

Je ris à cette remarque, mais la nostalgie reprend vite le pas.

« Et toi pas assez, sinon tout Poudlard serait déjà au courant de son retour. »

Un étrange rictus se forme sur son visage.

**et d'envoyer  
ailleurs  
valser  
les bagues et les  
cœurs  
en collier  
car quand on s'aime très fort  
c'est comme un trésor  
et ça  
et ça vaut de l'or**

« Harry tu te rends compte qu'il nous ment. »

« Qui ? Albus ? Mais il est mort depuis prés d'un an. »

« Mais non, Draco. En levant le sort de sa baguette, il aurait dû retrouver sa forme originelle et il le sait parfaitement, pourtant il essaye de me faire croire qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il a encore ce corps de femme. »

« C'est peut être vrai, il ne sait peut être tout simplement pas pourquoi il est encore comme ça. Et je doute que ce soit volontaire de sa part. »

« En tout cas j'espère que bientôt nous pourrons régler cette histoire, ça sera mieux pour lui. »

Il pose sa main devant ses yeux, puis masse lentement ses tempes.

« Je vais aller dormir, Harry tu n'as qu'à dormir dans la chambre à coté de celle qu'occupait Minerva. »

Il se dirige vers sa chambre et moi je sors de l'appartement non sans avoir pris au passage le miroir ensorcelé, cette nuit je dormirai avec à mes côtés l'image de Draco.

**moi pour toujours  
j'envoie valser  
les preuves d'amour  
en or plaqué  
puisque tu m'serres très fort  
c'est là mon trésor  
c'est toi  
toi qui vaut de l'or**


	14. au bout de la marelle

**RAR**

**Vert emeraude: Draco est très ... perturbé, je continu à le dire! **_oh oui il est trés pertubé mais en même temps ça se comprend et dans ce chapitre il semble refrouver un certains équilibre_**donc peut être que Draco sais pourquoi il a encore le corps de femme! intéréssant!**_ tu vas decouvrir dans ce chapitre pas mal de choses concernant le corps de Draco_

**Loryah**** salut ! comme toujours un bon chapitre !**_Merci c'est gentil_**euh il y a une raison particulière au fait que dray n'ait pas retrouvé son corps d'homme...**_oui y'en a une et autre que le fait que j'adore le torturer!_**quitte à passer pour une cinglée... il avait un corps de femme qui fonctionnait normalement et Harry et lui ont fait l'amour plusieur fois... y aurait-il un bébé là dessous ?**_ ah! tu verras!_

**serpentis-draco**: **tres beau ce chapitre j'adore continue et mes vite la suite**_ merci la voici la suite aprés quelques deboires de connexion!_

**Vif d'or**** Dis, tu me le prette ce miroir? lol**_ non je le garde!_**Très beau chapitre, même si encore triste. **_merci celui la l'est un peu moins!_**Gros bisous -x-** _zzzzzziiiiiiiibbbbbb_

**Tatunette** **Bon, alors je ne vais rien te cacher...** _comme d'habitude_  
**J'ADORE ce chapitre et je crois que je peux dire que c'est mon préféré de tous ds cette fic. Il est vraiment tres tres tres bien.**_merci mais je suppose que tu vas me dire que t'adores aussi celui qui suit!lol_  
**c'est vroi que t'as l'air d'avoir du pain sur la planche**._oh oui surtout que mon rhume m'aide pas!_**j'en ai pas mal aussi si ça peut un peu te rassurer.**_ il y a certaines suites que j'attends avec impatience alors depeche toi!_  
**en tt cas je suis contente paske les frustratrice associées vont pouvoir reprendre du service hihihi :D** _enfin!_  
**gros bisous  
calin**_ gros calin_

_La chanson ne m'appartient pas c'est: "au bout de la marelle" de Bruel_

**_Au bout de la marelle_**

Trois longues semaines depuis cette visite en compagnie de Draco sur les terres de son enfance, autant de temps passé loin de lui, pris dans le tourbillon des examens j'ai dû, avec énormément de difficulté, le mettre de coté, non sans lui écrire tous les jours, pour m'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Cette séparation quasi forcée est dure à supporter, je tourne en rond lorsque je n'ai pas le nez plongé dans mes livres, mais à peine ai-je terminé mon dernier examen que je transplane à Poudlard afin de revoir mon ange et m'assurer de visu de sa bonne forme.

En arrivant dans les cachots du collège je fus bousculé par une ombre aux cheveux clairs : Draco. Il ne m'adressa pas même un regard et continua sa route en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Etonné je me retourna pour voir d'ou venait Draco et tomba nez à nez avec une Hermione en plein fou rire.

« Euh je peux avoir une petite explication. »

Hermione avait énormément de mal à reprendre son sérieux et me fis signe d'entrer dans l'appartement de Severus, peut être celui-ci aurait une explication à me fournir.

« Qu'est ce qui arrive à Draco ? »

« Bonjour Harry ! Apparemment notre cher Draco souffre d'une petite indigestion. Rien de bien grave, je te rassure. »

« Et pourquoi Hermione rit de cette façon ? »

« Votre amie semble savoir des choses que nous ne connaissons pas, je la soupçonne d'avoir hérité de ce don de Dumbledore. »

**Un...  
Ça commence, comme un rêve  
Un premier rire, un rien,  
Ton regard qui se lève**

Lorsque Draco revient plus d'une demi-heure après, c'est le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

Severus et Hermione sont partis manger dans la Grande Salle, alors que moi je lis tranquillement un magazine dans le canapé. Draco s'allonge sur ce même canapé.

« Ça te dérange si… ? »

Il me fait comprendre qu'il souhaiterait poser sa tête sur mes cuisses, je soulève un peu mes bras et le laisse s'installer. La lumière blesse ses petits yeux fatigués alors il les tourne vers mon ventre, son souffle chaud caresse ma peau légèrement dénudée, ses lèvres dans son sommeil frôlent mon épiderme sensible, une certaine partie de mon corps se réveille contre mon gré.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Alors aussi doucement que j'en suis capable, je soulève la tête de mon aimé et la repose sur le canapé, avant de passer l'un de mes bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules, pour aller le porter jusque dans son lit. Il est aussi léger qu'une plume anorexique !

Je le borde et dépose un léger baiser sur son nez.

**Deux...  
On est déjà plus forts  
À quatre mains, bien sûr,  
On joue d'autres accords**

Lorsque Severus et Hermione reviennent, je suis toujours sur le canapé entrain de lire.

« Me dis pas que tu as passé ta soirée à lire ? »

« Non, Hermione, je te rassure, j'ai aussi aidé Draco à aller se coucher. D'ailleurs je vais aller voir s'il dort bien. »

Je devine plus que j'entends, le rire de mes deux soi-disant amis, mais je n'y prête pas attention, doucement j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, il est assis sur le bord de son lit, les jambes dans le vide, je m'approche lentement et son regard se lève vers moi.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« C'est pas grave Draco, je comprends. »

Je m'assois à ses cotés, il est encore fatigué, car il repose déjà sa tête sur mes cuisses, alors que mes doigts jouent doucement avec ses cheveux soyeux.

**Trois...  
Entre nous deux, tu glisses  
Un berceau plein de lune,  
Une envie qui hésite**

Il soupire.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Je souris lui aussi m'a manqué. Je l'embrasse timidement, chastement et alors que je m'apprête à m'écarter de lui, l'une de ses mains se glisse dans mon cou, pour approfondir ce baiser. Je lui laisse le contrôle, sa langue se faufile entre mes lèvres et rejoint son homologue pour entamer une lente valse. Il se sépare de moi.

« Draco ne joue pas avec mes sentiments. »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Je ne joue pas Potter ! »

« Si tu joues, c'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime, je sais j'ai moi-même vécu ça. »

Pour me prouver sa bonne foi, il reprend mes lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné, plus fiévreux, surpris par cette réaction, je ne réagis pas. Il me pousse doucement et je me retrouve allongé sous lui, son bassin se frottant lascivement contre le mien.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Je le repousse.

« Ça ne te plais pas ? »

Je me retourne vers lui, il a l'air bouleversé.

« Pas comme ça, tu le fais juste parce que tu veux me prouver quelque chose. »

Je sors de sa chambre sans lui jeter un regard.

**Quatre...  
La valse irrégulière...  
On cherche la mesure  
Pour un temps, On s'y perd**

Alors que je rentre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je me fais alpaguer par une Hermione furieuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Draco ? Il est bouleversé. »

« C'est un problème entre lui et moi, Hermione, alors ne t'en mêle pas. »

J'ai très mal dormi à cause de cette dispute alors c'est pas vraiment le moment de me chercher, Hermione en a fait les frais.

Je vois Severus approcher, je préfère la retraite stratégique dans le parc du château.

Draco est installé au bord du lac enveloppé dans une cape blanche, brodée au fil d'argent, je suppose que tout à l'heure Severus va l'accompagner devant le Grand Conseil et ainsi proclamer son retour devant les représentants des sorciers anglais.

Les yeux fermés, il laisse les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau trop pâle, je m'assois à ses cotés, il me regarde et retourne à son tête-à-tête avec l'astre du jour.

Le silence est pesant et gênant, il me met mal à l'aise, je suppose que je dois m'excuser.

« Dray, je suis désolé pour hier soir. »

Pas de réponse, pas un seul muscle de son visage n'a bougé ! Encore ce foutu orgueil de Malfoy ! Je préfère partir, avant de m'énerver contre lui pour une raison aussi stupide.

Alors que j'ai déjà fait quelques pas, je sens une main se poser sur une de mes épaules, je me retourne et Draco se réfugie contre moi.

« Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. »

**Au bout de la marelle,  
On sait pas ce qu'on verra...  
Elle nous paraît si belle, d'en bas  
À cloche-pied vers le ciel,  
À pieds joints, toi et moi,  
On tombe ou on avance d'un pas...  
On y va**

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi »

Lorsque Severus vint chercher Draco pour l'emmener au ministère, il nous trouva tous les deux étroitement enlacés, nous n'avions pas encore réglé tous nos problèmes mais nous avions du temps pour cela.

« Draco, il est l'heure d'y aller. »

Je sens son corps se tendre contre le mien, de mauvais gré il se sépare de moi et me lance un regard indéchiffrable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là quand tu rentreras. »

« Non, enfin je préférerai que tu viennes avec nous. »

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Severus, il acquiesce.

« Si tu veux. »

XXXXX

Droit et fier dans ses vêtements lourds et riches, cachant ses formes trop arrondies pour être masculines, il s'est présenté devant le conseil, déclinant son identité, répondant à leurs nombreuses questions avec toute sa pudeur et acceptant des mains de Sirius l'héritage qui lui revenait de droit. Severus et moi non loin, veillant comme deux mères sur leur enfant encore trop fragile. Et puis mon parrain l'a poussé fermement vers un parterre de journalistes assoiffé de scoops et de sensationnels. Brièvement il leur a répondu, cachant parfois sa douleur à l'évocation de son passé et restant très vague sur son futur.

XXXXX

C'est un Draco anéanti et en miette qui est rentré avec nous au château, Severus a dû s'absenter à cause d'un incident durant le cours d'Hagrid, me laissant seul face à cette plaie béante qu'est devenu l'unique représentant de la famille Malfoy.

Il essaye de s'occuper les mains, afin de déconnecter son cerveau, je faisais aussi cela après la « mort » de Sirius. Je l'attrape et elle serre très fort contre moi, il est d'abord stupéfait puis il se laisse aller, il pleure, enfin, à nouveau. Comme un enfant, il serre compulsivement le tissu de ma chemise entre ses poings crispés, de lourdes larmes roulent sur ses joues laissant une trace sur mon col. Mes mains caressent lentement son dos, la source de sa douleur se tarit et il finit par pousser un soupir contre ma peau.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Alors va au moins t'étendre, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes. »

Il s'exécute certainement trop las pour faire autrement.

XXXXX

A présent Draco n'est plus obligé de se cacher des élèves de Poudlard, mais s'il les côtoyait trop longtemps ces derniers se rendraient vite compte que quelque chose cloche dans sa silhouette. Ceci explique donc pourquoi il n'est pas présent au dîner.

Je remonte dans ma chambre pour potasser quelques bouquins de défense contre les forces du mal, que Severus m'a gentiment procuré. Vers minuit, je me rends compte de la lourdeur de mes paupières et décide d'éteindre peu de temps après, je sombre dans un sommeil agité

Un juron me réveille aux alentours de trois heures, d'un geste prompte de baguette, je rallume ma chambre et découvre devant mon lit, Draco vêtu d'un de ses affreux sweat difformes gris.

« Draco, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et Severus n'était pas dans sa chambre, est ce que je te dérange ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

Il tremble encore des réminiscences qu'a laissé ce mauvais rêve en lui.

**Cinq...  
Sur toi la main posée  
Te protège et m'invite  
À ne pas trop douter**

D'un geste lent, j'ouvre mon lit et l'invite à s'y installer, ce qu'il fait sans un mot, avant de se réfugier dans mes bras. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille, mes pouces caressant doucement la peau sensible de ses flancs, sa bouche se colle contre mon cou y déposant de petits baisers. Je ne sais pas quand, mes caresses se sont faites plus osées et ses baisers plus marqués, ni comment des gémissements se sont échappés de nos bouches alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient pour un baiser tendre.

Je me sépare de lui et cherche le doute dans ses yeux, mais je ne le trouve pas.

« Harry, fais moi aimer mon corps. »

Déconnexion du cerveau de Harry Potter !

« Draco t'es sûr de toi ? »

Au lieu de me répondre, il m'embrasse presque sauvagement et ça a l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi.

« Draco, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu as eu une dure journée, on ferait mieux de dormir. »

Il revient à la charge, me plaquant contre le matelas, m'embrassant lentement, lascivement, laissant ses mains caresser mon torse à travers mon tee-shirt. Il se détache de moi, se débarrasse de son sweat, qui atterrit au pied du lit, il ne porte plus qu'un tee-shirt un peu large et un caleçon.

Ses doigts reprennent ce chemin connu de lui seul le long de mon corps, me faisant frissonner de désir malgré la petite voix qui me dit de ne pas faire ça ! Délicatement, je me retourne pour prendre le dessus, je glisse mes mains dans ses fins cheveux, tout en l'embrassant délicatement, je n'ose pas me coller contre lui de peur de l'effrayer avec mon ardent désir pour lui.

Pendant quelques minutes nous nous calmons puis la chaleur remonte insensiblement alors que nos vêtements se volatilisent. Il se laisse faire les paupières à demi-closes, ses doigts se promènent tranquillement sur ma peau dénudée.

Je descends lentement vers son entrejambe mais la vue de son sexe est cachée par deux mains protectrices, je les écarte doucement et embrasse son bas ventre avant de continuer encore un peu mon chemin vers le centre de son plaisir. Ses petites lèvres rougies de désirs sont un appel à la luxure et je ne peux m'empêcher de les embrasser. Je le sens tressaillir sous moi d'appréhension ou de plaisir ? Ses poings refermés sur les doigts me laissent penser que la deuxième proposition est la bonne. Je prends tout mon temps pour lui faire découvrir les plaisirs que ce corps féminin peut lui apporter, le menant à trois reprises à l'orgasme, sans me préoccuper réellement de mon propre désir.

XXXXX

Le soleil nous réveille en caressant nos corps étroitement enlacés, c'est un sourire éclatant qui accompagne ce début de journée.

« Bonjour toi. »

Je souris à la légèreté de cette phrase et du ton employé, avant de m'emparer des lèvres trop tentantes de celui qui partage mon lit.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Il colle un peu plus son dos contre mon torse et se rendort tranquillement, je le laisse faire, il doit avoir pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper.

**Six...  
Semaines sans te voir  
Première déchirure  
Faut-il toujours savoir**

Je l'observe longuement me rappelant tous les infimes et insignifiants détails que j'ai loupés depuis que Vitalie est redevenue en partie Draco. Pendant mon absence ses mèches bleues ont disparu, ses joues ont repris un tout petit peu de rondeur. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé hier son esprit semble s'être apaisé, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre, un point d'ancrage stable dans sa vie.

Je passe des heures a essayé de deviner ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il désire, ce qui l'effraie, avant d'en conclure qu'il restera toujours une énigme pour moi. Je le laisse à ses rêves et sors de mon lit, je descends aux cuisines nous prendre de quoi sustenter notre faim et je tombe sur une Hermione souriante.

« Comment va Draco ce matin ? »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? »

« Parce que tu as commandé un petit déjeuner pour deux et que je ne vois pas avec qui d'autres tu pourrais le partager. »

Son sourire malicieux ne présage rien de bon !

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner le voir, je pense qu'il doit avoir besoin de toi. »

**Sept...  
Vies à vivre ensemble  
Est-ce qu'on joue assez juste  
Pour qu'elles nous ressemblent**

Je remonte quatre à quatre les escaliers, avec dans mes bras un plateau débordant de nourritures. Draco est assis sur le bord du lit, exténué.

« Ça va ? »

Après que j'ai déposé le plateau par terre, il se blottit contre moi.

« Juste un peu fatigué, ça va aller, j'ai fait un petit malaise, rien de très grave. »

« T'es sûr ? »

Il relève la tête et sourit.

« Oui je vais manger et après ça ira mieux. »

Entre nous, il existe une certaine gêne du au jour qui a éclairé notre soudaine intimité, nous obligeant à accepter une certaine réalité quant à nos sentiments. Ses mains tremblent encore un peu, je l'oblige à s'assoire contre le bois du lit et cale un oreiller derrière son dos avant de lui donner à manger, m'arrêtant par moment pour l'embrasser ou récupérer du bout de ma langue une petite goutte de thé sur son menton ou une miette sur une de ses joues.

**Huit...  
En haut de cette échelle  
C'est écrit à la craie  
Huit lettres pour "jeu t'aime"**

« Et toi, Harry, tu ne manges pas ? »

Je butine son cou.

« Pas faim, en tout cas pas de ça. »

Son rire cristallin remplit la chambre.

« Je savais pas que les Gryffondors étaient des obsédés. »

« Mais je ne suis pas obsédé, d'ailleurs la preuve, je vais te laisser pour aller voir Severus. »

Une lueur de déception passe furtivement dans son regard.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »

« Non, c'est bon va voir Severus. »

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir :

« Merci pour cette nuit. »

Je lui adresse mon plus éclatant sourire et referme la porte derrière moi.

XXXXX

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je croise Draco sortant de la bibliothèque un livre à la main.

« Draco. »

Il sursaute puis se retourne vers moi.

« Je t'ai fait peur, je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Un flot d'élève arrive vers nous, Draco me tire par la manche et m'oblige à prendre un vieux couloir, poussiéreux et sombres, menant aux réserves. Je me penche vers lui, il m'embrasse.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Il murmure cet aveu tout en rougissant.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Draco. »

Le bruit des étudiants se fait plus lointain, il retourne à sa promenade non sans s'être retourné une ultime fois et du bout des lèvres avoir soufflé :

« Je t'aime. »

**Mais au bout de la marelle,  
On verra ce qu'on verra...  
Elle nous paraît si belle, comme ça  
À cloche-pied vers le ciel,  
À pieds joints, toi et moi,  
Et surtout pas regarder en bas,  
Surtout pas**

Je reste un moment à regarder le vide, a-t-il vraiment dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Je comprends plus rien, je suis complètement largué entre son attitude de cette nuit et de ce matin et celle qu'il avait vis à vis de moi auparavant. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Harry, ça va ? »

Hermione ! Elle a vraiment hérité du gène de Dumbledore, je devrais vérifier s'ils ont pas un lien de parenté !

« Oui ! »

« C'est bon pas la peine de m'agresser. »

« Désolé, je dois parler à Draco. »

« ça tombe bien tu pourrais lui donner ça de ma part. »

Elle me tend une caisse contenant pêle-mêle quelques affaires de Vitalie dont ses livres de cours et un calendrier ou quatre dates à la suite étaient entourées au crayon noir tous les mois et cela jusqu'il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

**Bien sûr on sait qu'un jour, la pluie pourrait tomber  
Mais la pluie c'est peu dire, alors on s'est regardé  
Un rayon de soleil se pointe au coin de la rue  
Un fou rire, un éclair, alors... On continue**

Draco est assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, profitant du léger vent et de la douceur du soleil.

« Désolé, je suis venu ici parce qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans les appartements de Severus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il se replonge dans sa lecture, je dépose à coté de lui le carton, il me regarde étonné et caresse avec nostalgie la tranche de ses livres, puis fini par tomber en arrêt devant le calendrier.

Il réfléchit puis panique.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« On est quel jour ? »

Je lui désigne du doigt la date du jour ,il se relève d'un bond.

« Non ce n'est pas possible….impossible…n'est ce pas ?…dis moi que c'est pas vrai…. »

« Explique-moi Draco, je suis perdu. »

Il tourne en rond.

« Qui t'a donné mes affaires ? »

« Hermione, pourquoi ? »

Il sort en criant après ma meilleure amie dans l'espoir de la trouver rapidement, me laissant abasourdi et seul dans la chambre.

XXXXX

Une heure plus tard c'est Hermione que je croise alors que je recherche Draco.

« Harry, pour le moment il se repose dans sa chambre, tu ferais mieux de le laisser, il a besoin de digérer ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

« Non, pas vraiment je ne saisi pas qu'on puisse se mettre dans cet état pour un simple calendrier. »

« Harry, Draco a un corps de femme.. »

« Ça merci, mais je m'en étais rendu compte ! »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que son corps fonctionne exactement comme celui d'une femme. »

« Aaaaahhh….. Non j'ai toujours pas compris. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir Ron devant moi, Harry réfléchis un peu, qu'est ce qu'une femme peut bien marquer tous les mois sur un calendrier ? »

« Ah d'accord, mais je ne saisi toujours pas. »

« Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré il n'a rien entouré. »

« Attends est ce que tu es entrain d'essayer de me faire comprendre que Draco porte mon enfant ? »

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« T'es pas drôle 'Mione. »

« Et toi t'es bouché parfois ! »

Je la laisse et me précipite vers la chambre de Draco, il est profondément endormi, ses mains posées sur son ventre encore plat, j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens et veille sur le sommeil de mon doux ange qui dans quelques mois m'offrira le plus beau des cadeaux.

**Neuf...  
Mois pour lui choisir  
Un prénom, un ou une,  
Neuf mois pour devenir...**

**_je felicite celles qui avaient compris et espere avoir quelques reviews zib!_**


	15. A mon fils

**_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de "Elle et lui" mais prochainement sur vos écrans d'ordinateur devrait arriver la suite, qui sera un POV de Draco, et qui commencera là ou se termine ce chapitre_**

**RAR:**

**Minerve**:**Ce qui explique pourquoi il doit attendre un an avant de redevenir un homme a part entière.**_ pas un an juste neuf mois!_

**Quel histoire mes enfants! mdr. **

J'aime bien. Meme si je souffre pour Dray... Maintenant je suis contente il a trouvé en Harry quelqu'un sur qui compté_ oui mais le seul probléme c'est qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui ni de la relation qu'ils entretiennent (c'est ce que je developperai dans la suite)_

**Tatunette Bon, alors moi j'avais commencer à avoir des doutes au chapitre précédent, et au fur et à mesure que tu l'ecrivais devant moi, les doutes se confirmaient.**_ t'as eu des doutes qu'à ce moment là ton flaire serait-il entrain de te quitter? non parce qu'en ce moment t'as un peu de mal!_**Puis, la fin est plus qu'explicite :p:p :D chuis tte contente drago harry et un bébé, j'adore**_ :-) et je sais que tu attends déjà la suite avec impatience!_  
**Je le dit encore et encore, j'aime, j'adhere :D**_ J'adore j'adhére! lol dsl c'était plus fort que moi!_  
**Bisous ma poulette**_ zzzzzzziiiiiiiiiibbbbbb! je t'adore_

**Vega264 j'ai adoré et j'ai hate de lire la suite! je suis trop contente que dray soi enceinte!**_la voici la suite et la fin !_

**vert emeraude youpi un petit bébé pour draco! Félicitation Loryah!**_ oui je félicite tout ceux qui y avaient pensé et vous étiez quand même nombreux!_**tu as trouvé ma grande! j'ai adoré ce chapitre! vraiment magnifique!**_ Merci j'espere que celui-ci te plaira tout autant!_

**serpentis-draco****lol harry c vraiment un mec 3 plomb pour comprendre comemn fontionne le corp d'une femme la suite vite**_comme tu le dis c'est un mec alors pour ce genre de choses il est depassé voila la suite!_

**lucy-hpJe le savais! Je le savais! Je le savais!**_ lol_  
**J'aime bien quand ces deux-là ont un bébé ensemble. Ils sont trop chou en papas. J'ai hâte de voir comment tous ça va tourner. **_tu verras les deux papas en action dans la suite_  
**je pense que le ptit dragon retrouvera son corps après la naissance ou alors il va le garder pour avoir d'autre enfants avec l'homme qu'il aime!**_ non il le retrouve à la naissance de leur enfant quant à avoir d'autres enfants je crois qu'on verra plus tard._

**Loryah ah ! je le savais ! yes ! Très bon chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé !**_ Merci_**j'espère que dray va bien réagir à sa grossesse ! **_pour la grossesse ça va aller ça sera aprés que ça va se corser! _**au fait, petites questions ? est-ce que tu sais combien de chap il reste avant la fin ?**_ celui-ci est le dernier_**Tu vas décrire toute la grossesse ?**_ Non parce que j'ai une autre fic "t'attendre" qui n'est consacrée qu'à ça donc j'avais pas envie de me répéter_**bon biz et encore félicitation pour ce très bon chap !** _merci c'est trés gentil_

**Sahada****Je ne m'y attendais pas pour tout te dire mais c'est une super bonne idée **_Merci _**Ensuite je suppose qu'il retrouvera son ancien corps **_tout a fait_**Mais ton histoire est une pure merveille **_c'est super gentil ça me touche énormement _**Et dire que j'avais paumé le lien ...**_mais tu l'as retrouvé c'est le plus important lol!_

**hanna trop flufy**_ merci! ;-)_

**Mily Black****OUAHH ! je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette fic, elle est vraiment superbe. Et l'idée est très bien immaginée et aussi très bien retranscrite sur le papier.**_Merci pour tous ces compliments!_  
**J'ai commencé ta fic y'a quelques instants et je suis assez surprise de voir que j'ai déjà fini. **_est ce un moyen detourné de me faire comprendre que mes chapitres ne sont pas assez long? lol je plaisante!_**Ce qui veut dire que tu écrit vachement bien parce que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
C'est franchement très étonnant et subjugant... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus.**_mais tu en dis déjà beaucoup merci_  
**En tout cas c'est une fic vraiment géniale ca je peux te le garantir.  
Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'avais compri pour les mensualisations...lol**_ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas un homme!lol!_  
**En tout cas j'attend la suite avec impatience et tu as tout mon soutiens pour la suite** _la voici!_

**lyravage moi javai compriheu! lol tro mignon... j'ai adore j'espere avoir la suite bientot... **_la voici j'espere ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre _**le truc ke je me demande c... est-ce que draco va retrouver son corps de mec apre ces 9 mois?**_ oui je lui rends son corps d'Apollon__avec qq kilos en trop!_**verra bien voila bisou**

**Vif d'or Je n'en suis qu'au début de la lecture de ce chapitre, mais je dois écrire ce que je pense à ce moment-ci du corp de Draco... d'après moi, s'il a dû garder le corp de Vitalie, c'est qu'il attend un enfant! Alors je continu ma lecture, je verrai bien si j'ai raison, si ce n'est dans ce chapitre, ce sera dans le prochain... **

Bon, le calendrier, je confirme, "j'ai" raison. lol

HA HA HA J'avais compris avant Harry. lol Bah! Pas très dure, mdr_ faut dire qu'il a mis le temps pour comprendre!_

**Merci pour ce très bon (et plus long) chapitre**_ enfin qq1 qui l'a remarqué que ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude!_**. Bisous tout plein.**

**Lem Black MY GOD !**_ quoi j'ai encore fait quoi comme bêtise?_**C'est dangereux faire des peur de meme a tes lectrice ta manquer en avoir une de moins **_je t'ai fait peur? dsl_**. Je suis pas vite vite moi non plus j'ai juste compris quand ta parler du calendrier .Bien sur sa m'avait effleurer avant mais la ...**_ t'as la confirmation!_

_La chanson est de Joe Dassin "à mon fils"_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**

* * *

**

**A mon fils**

* * *

Le soleil se lève à peine, lorsque je sens Draco remuer sous moi, doucement il soulève ses paupières et m'offre un petit sourire, je frôle légèrement ses doux cheveux.

« Bonjour mon ange. »

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Tout a coup son sourire se fige, il essaye de s'éloigner de moi, il se souvient de ce qu'il a appris la veille.

« N'aies pas peur, mon ange. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas, tu dois penser que je suis horrible, mais je suis horrible, comment ... »

Je l'empêche d'aller plus loin en le prenant de force dans mes bras.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse me faire, avoir un enfant avec toi. »

Des perles de cristal tombent le long de ses joues, il est effrayé, je le berce tendrement contre moi, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Nous restons ainsi une longue heure, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un silence religieux.

« Il faudrait peut être qu'on aille prendre un petit déjeuner ? »

Il renforce son emprise sur moi.

« J'ai pas envie de sortir. Tu te rends compte de ce que les gens vont penser ? J'ai un corps de femme et je suis enceint. »

« Draco laisse-leur dire ce qu'ils veulent, de toutes façons ils trouveraient toujours quelque chose à raconter sur toi. »

« C'est facile pour toi, tu n'es pas enceint et tu n'as pas de poitrine ! »

Il sort de la chambre, claque la porte derrière lui et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je suppose que ce sont ses hormones qui le font agir ainsi !

Je descends aux cuisines et demande aux elfes de maison d'apporter dans la chambre de Draco un copieux petit-déjeuner pour deux.

Lorsque je pousse la porte je vois Draco vêtu d'un peignoir blanc assis sur son lit, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il ne me répond pas et évite mon regard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit, un elfe apparaît avec un plateau croulant sous les victuailles, je parie que c'est Dobby qui l'a préparé ! Je prends le plateau et le pose à coté de mon aimé sur le lit.

« Draco, il faut que tu manges. »

« J'ai pas faim, Harry. »

Je ne me laisse pas démonter et m'assois entre lui et le plateau. Je prépare une tasse de thé vert comme il l'aime et la lui tend, violemment il détourne la tête.

« Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu pas de problème, mais sache que je ne compte pas te laisser gagner. »

Il grogne.

Je lui saute dessus emprisonne ses cuisses entre les miennes et capture ses deux poignets d'une main alors que l'autre tient toujours la tasse. J'approche cette dernière de la bouche de Draco qu'il ouvre avec mauvaise grâce, il avale quelques gorgées et je le libère.

« Je préfère ça. »

Il est beaucoup plus coopératif et je pourrais sûrement le laisser manger seul, mais j'adore cette intimité qui s'installe entre nous en ce moment, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, que toutes les tensions auxquelles nous sommes soumis s'étaient envolées. Je prends le yaourt avec des morceaux de fruits rouges à l'intérieur et trempe une cuillère dedans avant de l'amener aux lèvres de mon aimé. Il avale tranquillement et alors que sa langue passe le rempart de ses dents pour récupérer le petit excèdent de nourriture déposé sur sa lèvre supérieur, je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse.

J'entends un raclement de gorge provenir de la porte.

« Désolée de vous déranger, mais Harry, tu dois aller chercher tes résultats d'examens à l'école. »

Hermione toujours là au mauvais moment !

« Merci de me l'avoir rappelé j'irais. »

« Non, t'y vas maintenant, si tu dois passer des matières en rattrapage il vaut mieux le savoir le plus tôt possible. »

J'embrasse une dernière fois Draco, me lève, me plante devant ma meilleure amie et lui claque un bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Oui, maman. »

Je me retourne une ultime fois vers Draco avant de quitter la pièce.

« Et toi tu n'oublies pas de manger ! »

XXXXX

Lorsque je reviens au collège de sorcellerie le déjeuner est déjà fini, quelques élèves paressent sur la pelouse malgré la fraîcheur du vent, d'autres se pressent de rentrer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, à l'entrée Severus lance quelques regards noirs aux élèves de Gryffondors qui osent encore traîner. Je souris en voyant combien rien à changer ici, derrière mon ancien professeur de potion se tient fier et droit Draco.

Il s'élance vers moi tel un collégien lorsqu'il me voit arriver, un quart de seconde j'imagine qu'il va me sauter dans les bras et après je me rappelle que c'est un Malfoy, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Alors ? »

« Je n'ai aucune matière à repasser, je m'en sors de justesse sur la théorie mais mes notes sont plutôt bonnes en pratique. »

« Félicitation. »

« Draco ce n'est qu'un partiel, j'ai encore beaucoup d'examens à passer avant d'avoir mon diplôme. Et toi tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

« Mais je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai même manger ce matin et ce midi. »

XXXXX

Après de longues minutes de discussions, Draco accepte enfin d'aller passer quelques tests à l'infirmerie du collège.

« Mr Potter, je sais, parfaitement bien, que vous avez une relation, particulière, avec ces lieux et ce depuis vos études mais si vous vous êtes blessés, sachez que mes collègues de l'académie des Aurors sont tout autant qualifiés que moi pour vous soigner. »

« Non, madame Pomfresh ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Draco. »

« Dans ce cas cela change tout, en quoi puis je vous aider Mr Malfoy ? »

Draco semble mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en parler dans votre bureau ? »

Je laisse Draco partir avec l'infirmière mais celui ci m'agrippe par le col et me lance un regard « tu ramènes tes fesses parce que tout est de ta faute » sûrement emprunté à Severus. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de le suivre

Nous nous asseyons sur les fauteuils que la dame en blanc nous indique.

« Bon alors, pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ? »

« Je me suis rendu compte hier que j'avais du retard. »

« De combien à peu prés ? »

« Mes dernières règles datent d'il y a deux mois. »

« Et pas la peine de vous demander si vous avez eu des rapports depuis à en juger par la présence de Mr Potter je peux supposer que oui. »

C'est étrange j'ai l'impression d'avoir onze ans et de me faire réprimander pour une de mes nombreuses bravoures ou folies tout dépend de quel côté on se place.

« Draco, tu vas te déshabiller et t'installer sur la table d'examen. »

Il attrape ma main et la sert très fort.

« Je ne veux pas me déshabiller. »

« Dans ce cas enlève ton pull pour le reste on verra plus tard. »

Je l'aide à se défaire de son vêtement et à monter sur la table.

« Nous allons d'abord vérifier si vous êtes réellement enceint. »

Elle effectue un geste large de baguette au-dessus de l'abdomen exposé de Draco, une étincelle bleutée jaillit.

« Je confirme le fait que vous attendez bien un enfant Mr Malfoy. »

XXXXX

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que madame Pomfresh a confirmé la grossesse de Draco et celui-ci me semble plus distant que jamais, je crains qu'il ne désire pas réellement notre enfant. Encore aujourd'hui je l'ai à peine vu, mes cours ont repris donc tous les jours je fais des allers et retours entre l'Académie et Poudlard, mais il ne semble même pas remarquer ma présence. Il s'enferme dans une mélancolie dont je n'arrive pas à le sortir, plus que jamais j'ai peur de le perdre, qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il me rejette. Severus essaye tant bien que mal de me rassurer, en me disant que c'est juste une question d'adaptation à cette nouvelle situation. Mais depuis quand j'écoute Severus lorsqu'il s'agit de mes relations amoureuses ? Plus célibataire endurci y'a pas ! Ah si Sirius !

« Hermione qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle lève enfin la tête du grimoire posé sur ses genoux.

« J'en sais rien, t'as essayé de parler avec lui, en général c'est ce qui marche le mieux ! »

« Je ne fais que ça mais il me dit que ça va, et après il se renferme encore plus sur lui. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est à toi et à toi seul, de trouver ce qui ne va pas chez lui et puis après tout c'est ton compagnon pas le mien ! »

Merci Hermione ça m'avance grandement !

XXXXX

Draco, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, parcourt du regard un livre de psychologie que Hermione lui a ramené.

« Draco est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Il lève les yeux de son ouvrage, referme ce dernier, le pose sur la table basse et me désigne la place à coté de lui.

« De quoi veux tu parler ? »

Il semble tendu.

« De toi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment et je m'inquiète. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, après tout je suis un homme qui a hérité d'un corps de femme, qui est enceint de trois mois et…. »

« Et quoi Draco ? Par Merlin si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête comment est-ce que je peux te comprendre et t'aider ?»

Il tremble presque.

« Vitalie avait une vie qui me plaisait, des études que j'ai envie de reprendre, des amis avec qui elle sortait. Te rends tu compte de ce qu'ils doivent ressentir, de leur inquiétude. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu semblais tellement ailleurs ces derniers temps ? »

Il baisse la tête.

« Oui. »

Je soupire de soulagement alors ce n'est ni à cause de moi, ni à cause du bébé.

« Pour tes études on trouvera certainement un moyen soit en te faisant passer une équivalence ou alors tu recommenceras ici ton cursus. Quant aux amis de Vitalie écris leur, rassure les et explique leur que tu as dû te rendre de toute urgence auprès d'un membre de ta famille, je suis sur qu'ils comprendront. Je sais que c'est peut être pas l'idéal mais c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer comme solution. »

« Et puis ce ne sera pas un gros mensonge, après tout on peut considérer que je suis retourné auprès d'un membre de ma famille. »

XXXXX

Je me retrouve avec un Draco confortablement installé entre mes jambes mangeant de la glace à l'ananas, dont le ventre prend des formes arrondis. Il en est à son quatrième mois de grossesse et semble ne jamais s'arrêter de manger !

« Harry, qu'est ce qui va se passer après ? »

« Après quoi? »

Il se retourne vers moi.

« Après la naissance. »

Tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, mes mains partent à la redécouverte de cet abdomen déformé que j'apprécie tellement.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai auprès de toi et de notre enfant, Sunshine. »

Il rit.

« Sunshine c'est un nouveau surnom ? »

« Oui pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? »

Il sourit et me tend une cuillère de crème glacée que je me dépêche d'avaler avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« Harry, j'aimerai qu'on emménage au Manoir. »

Je le regarde surpris.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je veux que notre enfant puisse profiter du lac, de la forêt, des écuries. Je veux qu'il grandisse là ou j'ai fais mes premiers pas. C'est important pour moi. »

« Je comprends. »

Il se retourne, je plonge mon nez dans ses doux cheveux et des larmes s'échappent mystérieusement de mes yeux.

XXXXX

Et voilà comment je me retrouve au cinquième mois de grossesse de Draco a essayé de caser toutes mes affaires dans la penderie de notre nouvelle chambre, alors que mon cher et tendre est allongé sur le lit entrain de feuilleter un livre sur l'accouchement, tout en mangeant une pomme. Je le vois frissonner et lâcher son bouquin.

« Harry, dis-moi que ça va pas m'arriver ? »

« T'arriver quoi ? »

« Que je ne vais pas accoucher, que notre enfant ne va pas sortir par mes voies génitales, que ça ne va pas me faire horriblement mal, que je ne vais pas saigner, que notre enfant ne risque rien. »

« Draco, il faudra bien que tu le mettes au monde d'une façon ou d'une autre quant au reste, je ne sais pas, ta mère et la mienne l'ont fait avant toi et elles ont survécu. »

Il s'approche de moi lentement.

« On peut même dire qu'elles ont fait du bon boulot, surtout la mienne. »

Il sourit et m'embrasse, je fais mine de le chatouiller, il recule et m'emmène jusqu'à notre lit ou il se laisse tomber m'entraînant joyeusement dans sa chute.

« Dis, on a pas encore baptisé notre lit ? »

Il défait lentement les boutons de ma chemise.

« Sunshine serais-tu devenu obsédé ? »

Il se frotte légèrement contre mon pelvis.

« Non, mais les besoins sexuels lors d'une grossesse sont souvent augmentés. »

Ses mains se font plus entreprenantes.

« C'est ça trouve toi des excuses ! »

XXXXX

Je me tiens à l'entrée du caveau de la famille Malfoy, imposant monument sculpté dans le granite et le marbre, rempli de sculptures angéliques et ou les noms sont notés à la feuille d'or. Draco se recueille sur la tombe de ses parents, je le laisse seul, il en a besoin, juste un temps rien qu'à lui pour qu'il leur dise finalement au revoir. Il a apporté des roses blanches pour sa mère soigneusement liées par un ruban de satin, il les déposera certainement au pied de la statue en forme d'ange prenant son envol ou repose ses parents.

Un orage éclate à l'extérieur l'atmosphère se fait encore plus lourde, un jeu d'ombres et de lumières m'indique que les éclairs frappent le sol non loin de nous. Le vent s'engouffre dans les immenses pins, agitant les branches au gré de ses envies et provoquant un bruit assourdissant dans la dernière demeure de l'illustre famille.

J'attends patiemment que Draco ait terminé, pour le raccompagner jusque chez nous, c'est étrange de parler du manoir Malfoy comme de notre maison. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette grande bâtisse, aux elfes de maison nous interrompant n'importe quand et principalement pendant des instants que je qualifierai d'intimes.

XXXXX

Sixième mois de grossesse, chevilles enflées, mal de dos, difficulté à faire le moindre effort, fringales en plein milieu de la nuit et moi dans tout ça j'essaye de passer avec brio mon troisième et dernier partiel de mon année.

Je ne me plains pas, je suis plutôt heureux de rentrer chez nous et de le trouver allongé sur le canapé ou assis sur notre lit entrain de lire, écrire, réfléchir, rêvasser. Et ensuite c'est toujours le même rituel, je me penche vers lui, l'embrasse, lui demande comment a été sa journée, lui raconte la mienne, caresse son ventre avec envie attendant avec impatience le petit coup de pied habituel de notre enfant, puis je m'allonge contre lui et je le prends tendrement dans mes bras.

XXXXX

Plus les jours passent et plus Draco semble tendu, nerveux, il a dépassé son septième mois de grossesse, lui et le bébé se portent à merveille, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner, maintenant que je peux passer mes journées auprès de lui je me rends compte qu'il déprime. Ce n'est pas l'accouchement qui le met dans cet état, il en a parlé de longues heures avec le medicomage et en sortant de cet entretien il était pleinement rassuré, c'est autre chose. Hier soir, lorsque je suis rentré dans notre chambre, il était entrain de parcourir son album photo du temps ou nous étions à Poudlard, je pourrai jurer avoir vu une larme au coin de ses yeux !

Et lorsque j'ai le malheur de l'interroger sur cet épisode, il fuit murmurant entre ses dents que je ne pourrai certainement pas comprendre. Je ne cherche pas à le rattraper à ce stade de la grossesse, ça ne sert à rien de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'est.

XXXXX

Nous sommes dans le cabinet du medicomage qui doit accoucher Draco, celui-ci se trouve à présent à trois semaines du terme et vient de perdre ce que les blouses blanches appellent le bouchon muqueux.

« Docteur, quand vais-je accoucher ? »

« Dans les jours qui arrivent très probablement, le plus souvent l'accouchement s'effectue dans les deux jours suivant cette perte. »

Il me regarde surpris, je suppose qu'il n'imaginait pas que ça allait arriver si vite, moi, non plus d'ailleurs.

XXXXX

Il est là dans mes bras, endormi, souriant à la vie, petit bout de choux de 3kg500 et de 52 Cm. Draco fatigué des efforts qu'il vient de fournir, est encore endormi, un sourire gravé sur son visage. Peu de temps après la naissance de notre petit garçon, il a retrouvé son corps d'homme, à notre plus grand étonnement. Bien sur on se doutait que c'était la grossesse qui empêchait le charme posé sur son corps de se lever totalement mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive si rapidement.

**Maintenant que tu es là si fragile  
Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi petit  
Tu sais, je ne suis pas tranquille  
J'ai très peur que tu tombes de mes bras  
Tu me ressembles un peu, tu seras trop nerveux  
Pas toujours très sérieux, mais je pense  
Qu'on sera heureux tous les deux**

Draco commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil, je repose notre petite merveille dans son berceau et revient auprès de celui que j'aime.

« J'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express m'a roulé dessus. »

Je ris en voyant sa tête et me penche pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front encore couvert de sueur. Il tourne lentement la tête vers notre enfant.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Je souris et m'avance vers le berceau ou je viens de le poser pour le reprendre dans mes bras et le montrer à son autre père.

« Le medicomage a dit qu'il allait très bien. »

Je m'assois sur le lit avec mon précieux fardeau calé dans mes bras, Draco caresse distraitement les quelques cheveux clairs de son crane.

« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? »

il plonge son regard dans ce lui de notre enfant comme s'il l'interrogeait sur le choix de son prénom.

« Solal, ça sera parfait pour lui. »

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

« Celui qui fraie un chemin. »

Alors que Solal commence à s'endormir dans mes bras, j'essaye de l'installer dans ceux de Draco, mais ce dernier se raidit et refuse.

« Laisse le dormir. »

**On a le même sang dans nos veines  
Pourtant on se regarde étonnés  
Tu ne sais pas encore que tu m'aimes  
Et que pour que tu viennes j'ai aimé  
Tu me ressembles un peu, tu seras généreux  
Près à n'importe quoi et je pense  
Qu'on sera heureux tous les trois**

**j'aimerai bien passer la barre des 100 reviews en plus cela me donnera encore plus envie d'écrire la suite!**


	16. réponses et teaser

**Voici le teaser de "Eux contre moi" la site de "Elle et lui"**

* * *

Harry pensait enfin avoir une vie de famille calme et paisible, mais les incertitudes et les peurs de Draco ne demandent qu'à ressortir. 

A Azkaban rien ne va plus, une détenue s'échappe et est bien décidée à se venger de ceux qui se sont mis sur son chemin à commencer par Harry, Sirius et Severus.

Sirius voit sa vie chamboulée lorsque le ministre meurt et Severus trouve dans les affaires de Dumbledore une lettre qui lui est adressée.

Hermione essaye de découvrir qui elle est et qui elle aime.

* * *

**vega264****: vraiment tres belle histoire encore bravo!**_merci:-)_  
**j'aime beaucoup cette fin que j'ai trouvé adorable et le prenom est tres chouette!** _j'ai eu du mal à le trouver mais j'en suis plutôt fiere  
_**encore bravo!**

**Vert emeraude bon la naissance c'est bien passé! mais je me demande pourquoi draco refuse de prendre son fils dans ses bras! un choc traumatique dû à la naissance et à son retour dans le corps d'un homme peut être? hum ... il est peut être dégouté d'avoir donner naisance alors qu'il est un homme! nous verrons bien! mais je suis pressé de lire la suite!**_la suite ce sera pour la semaine prochaine et pour répondre à tes interrogations c'est un peu de tout ça!_

**serpentis-draco ****j'etai sur que c'etait la grossese qui empecai draco de retrouver son corp mes vite la suite stp**_ pour la suite il vous faudra attendre une semaine parce que dés demain je reprends mon stage (à la créche!) et mes cours!_

**kaya ben au départ j'étais pas vraiment emballée et puis bon là j'ai revu le titre en haut de la liste et je mee suis dis que j'allais voir ce que ça donnait finalement...  
et franchement bravo ma première impression était loin d'être la bonne. je devais être mal lunnée quan j'ai commencé à lire parce que là je viens de dévorer les 7 chapitres que j'avais de retard. merci merci d'écrire si bien.**_mais de rien en fait j'écris egoistement pour me faire plaisir! en tout cas je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise_

**Mily Black ****Les 100 review c'est un pari osé mais je pense que tu vas y arriver.**_j'espere pour le momentje crois que j'en suis à 87_**Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse. Et je suis bien une femme tu as raison.**_ pas dur j'ai deux grands fréres je sais que les hommes ont enormément de mal à comprendre certaines choses_  
**En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre plein d'émotions bien que je me pose une question, suis je la seule a avoir remarquer que draco s'est raidi au moment ou harry a voulu lui mettre leur enfant dans les bras ?**_Non, je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué_  
**Pourquoi cette réaction, je sais que c'est très courant chez certaines femmes qui viennent d'accoucher, mais est ce que c'est cette raison ou une autre?**_ce n'est pas tellement l'accouchement ou Solal qui sont la cause de son refus c'est plutôt qu'il est encore mal à l'aise, il ne se sent pas rassuré _  
**Bon a très bientôt gros bisous  
PS : On ne fais jamais assez de compliments a un bon auteur, et ca devient toujours difficile d'en trouver de nouveaux.**_ Merci!_

**Sahada ****yeux pleins d'étoiles c'est beau **_je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ai fait_

**Vif d'or ****Quel magnifique chapitre! Toute cette grossesse, ses peurs, ses joies, vraiment très bon.**_ en fait j'ai fait la fainéante car je ne voulais pas raconter la grossesse mais si je passais directement à l'accouchement je crois que certaines auraient eu des envies de meurtre à mon encontre_

**Mais que dire de cette fin, Draco qui refuse de prendre son enfant, il se raidit... Alors vivement la suite pour savoir ce qui chicotte tant "Sunshine".**_ce sera pour le WE prochain si tout se passe bien!_

**mimimiony**  
**Il faut que tu continue ta fic au plus vite elle est géniale et puis ce serait super de savoir pourquoi Draco est tendu et ne veut pas prendre le bébé,en tout cas bonne chance pour la suite!**_ dans une semaine vous aurez la suite (ou tout du moins je l'espere si ma Muse volage me laisse pas tomber!)_

**dmslash je tiens absolumen a lire la suite ! dommage qua moi seule je ne puisse te reviewer 17 fois pour que tu aies 100 reviews ! lol j adore vraimen cette histoire alors STP continue !**_ j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review les 100 j'y arriverai et si c'est pas pour cette fic ce sera por une autre! en tout cas je te rassure je compte bien la continuer!_

**bilou très belle histoire et je te l'avoue je préfer de loin draco avec un corps d'homme car selon moi il doit etre sacrément bien foutu donc se serai triste de s'en privé et tt cas j'aime beaucoup et j'attends la suite**_ t'inquiete il a retrouvé son corps bon avec qq kilos en trop mais bon un peu de sport et il sera revenu à son poids idéal_

**MAUGREI Slt, c'est excellent et je trouve super le nom Solal.Je suis sur que Harry et Drago feront de bon parents; enfin un rayon de soleil leur vie si sombre;**_oui mais la suite ne sera pas pour autant facile_**ils l'ont bien mérité.Je suis sur que tu va dépasser les 100 reviews; je suis vraiment presser de lire la suite .A plus**

**Loryah****Superbe chapitre ! un petit garçon... j'espère que ça se passera bien... j'avoue que je suis inquiète de la réaction de draco à la fin... il ne va pas repousser son fils ? **_disons que ça va être un peu complqué _**enfin, je suppose que je vais devoir attendre la suite !**_oui _**tu nous dira aussi pourquoi dray était triste en regardant les photos de poudlard ?**_ l'explication arrivera rapidement _**bref comme tu l'as comprit j'attend la suite avec impatience !**_ je vois ça et ça me fait plaisir _**et bonne chance pour les 100 reviews ! PS. J'adore "t'attendre" !**_ la suite ne devrait pas tarder non plus!_


End file.
